The durable Chaos
by AliceEvans
Summary: Was,wenn Lily gar nicht die schon immer von James geliebte Schulsprecherin war? Sondern eine normale Schülerin,die verzweifelt in den Schulstar verliebt ist und nebenbei das Tuhabohu ihrer Clique sortiert? Wenn sie beginnt,ein Tagebuch zu schreiben?
1. McZicke und ihre Katastrophen

**The durable Chaos **

_**Titel: **The durable Chaos_

_**Autor: **Meine Wenigkeit,__ MissFairytale_

_**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 12_

_**Wörter (im Netz):** bis jetzt 1662_

_**Kapitel:** 1/?_

_**Genre: **Romanze, vielleicht auch ein bisschen Humor_

_**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans_

_**Weitere wichtige Charaktere: **Tiara Joen (OC), Jeremy Hudgen (OC), Marauders_

_**Pairings:** lasst euch überraschen xD_

_**Warnung: **Schimpfwörter *chrm*.. ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?!_

_I**nhaltsangabe:** Was, wenn Lily gar nicht die beliebte, bekannte, schon immer von James geliebte Schulsprecherin war? Sondern eine unscheinbare, normale Schülerin von Hogwarts, wie jede Andere? Eine kleine Hexe, die verzweifelt in den Schulstar verliebt ist, nebenbei den Tod ihrer Eltern verkraftet und das Tuhabohu ihrer Clique sortiert? Wenn sie beginnt ein Tagebuch zu schreiben, um all ihren Ärger loszuwerden? _

_AUSZUG: „Lily? So heißt du doch, oder?" Meinen Namen! Er weiß meinen Namen! Ich hyperventiliere. Ach man, __scheiße bin ich verliebt! „Ja-ah", flüsterte ich lachte kurz, und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er mich auslachte, fand ich es wunderbar. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich auf die Füße. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an, sicher. Und ungeheuer groß. Ich kam mir vor wie Däumelinchen._

_**Anmerkungen:**_

_-James und Lily sind weder Vertrauensschüler noch Schülersprecher -Severus Snape wird nicht beachtet -die Zeit, in der die Story spielt, bleibt unbeachtet - es tauchen vielleicht auch MP3-Player, Songs nach 1981 o. ä. auf -Daten von James und Lily, die J.K. Rowling angibt, werden ggf. geändert_

_**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts außer meiner OCs, ich habe mir fast alles von der sehr ge- und verehrten J.K. Rowling ausgeborgt – vielleicht etwas verändert – und werde es ihr nach Gebrauch leider zurück geben müssen *schnief*._

* * *

**McZicke und ihre Katastrophen**

Freitag, der 13.09.1977

Liebes Tagebuch,

ja, Tia hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mich zu überreden, ein Tagebuch zu schreiben. Oh mein Gott, ich komme mir so schrecklich tuntig vor! Aber nein, ich bin ein Teenie, noch dazu ein Mädchen, ich darf sowas. Ich werde schon merken, wenn die Anderen mich für eine durchgeknallte, mindestens fünfundvierzig jährige Tante halten.

Also, vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal beginnen von diesem Tag zu berichten. Ein stinknormaler Tag in dem Leben einer gewissen kleinen, rothaarigen Hexe. Obwohl, nicht _stinknormal_, eigentlich überhaupt nicht normal. Schließlich habe ich mit IHM gesprochen...

Wer ER ist, willst du wissen? Ähm, Themawechsel...

Es war ungewöhnlich heiß für einen Septembertag heute, noch dazu irgendwo im Norden Schottlands, dort wo sich meine Schule – Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – befindet. Das Geschrei und Geplätscher der jüngeren Schüler war bis in das stickige Klassenzimmer zu hören. Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit der Hasslehrerin am Freitagnachmittag bei gefühlten 40 °C, während die _Kniebeißer _schon Schluss haben. Eines der wohl miesesten Dinge meines Lebens!

Doch vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen.

Mein Name ist Lily Evans, ich bin knappe 16 Jahre alt und ein ziemlich tollpatschiges, temperamentvolles, optimistisch eingestelltes Mädchen. Die meisten halten mich auch für ganz hübsch, mutig und liebenswürdig durchgeknallt, aber das unterschreibe ich nicht.

Seit meinem elften Lebensjahr besuche ich Hogwarts und verbringe so gut wie den ganzen Tag mit meiner besten Freundin Tiara Joen (der Grund weshalb ich dich besitze und beschreibe und die, die dich zu Geld machte), die mit ihren 1,75 m fast einen Kopf größer ist als ich, schokoladenbraune Haare und blaue Augen hat. Meine Augen leuchten smaragdgrün und ich habe gelockte dunkelrote Haare, die mir bis zu den Ellenbogen reichen.

Tiara ist offener und pessimistischer als ich, sodass wir uns in diesem Bereich gut ergänzen.

Tia ist eine supertolle Sorgenvertreiberin und Zuhörerin - Eigenschaften, die mir auch oft zugeordnet werden - mit der ich manchen Blödsinn anstellen kann. Sie hat fast immer eine große Klappe und sagt, was sie denkt. Und sie genießt es, viele Menschen um sich zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil zu mir. Nein, ich bin keine Einzelgängerin, aber ich brauche immer Zeit für mich. Allein.

Nun aber zurück zu meinem _Tagesbericht_.

„Miss Evans, demonstrieren sie bitte die stumme Ausführung der Verwandlung einer Katze in ein Schwein theoretisch an der Tafel", sprach die werte Professorin McGonagall meinen Untergang aus. Verwandlung ist – wie oben bereits angedeutet – mein schlechtestes Fach und mit der McGonni bin ich spinnefeind. Total unfair, was die schon gegen mich hat?

Ja, okay, ich bin auch nicht gerade nett zu ihr, aber ich bin Schülerin mit einer Portion Temperament gratis, ich darf sowas.

„Nun beeilen Sie sich schon, Evans, wir haben nicht genügend Zeit zum Bummeln. Wenn Sie schlafen wollen, belegen Sie das Fach _Wahrsagen_, aber halten Sie nicht meine Schüler vom Lernen ab!"

Meine Güte, da lässt man sich mal 'ne Sekunde Zeit...

Wütend murmelnd schob ich meinen Stuhl zurück, sodass es extra laut quietschte, und ging, nein, _schlurfte_ zur Tafel.

Ich war vollkommen hilflos. Die stumme Ausführung von Zaubern hatte ich ja schon kapiert, aber ich konnte es nicht anwenden, schon gar nicht in Verwandlung.

„Ich kann das nicht, Professor", gab ich also schweren Herzens zu, sobald ich mich mit Kreide bestückt vor der Tafel anfand. Sie sah nicht gerade besänftigt aus.

Na toll, da schmeißt mädchen all ihren Stolz über Bord und niemand würdigt das!

„Sie werden nie auch nur einen geringen Erfolg in Verwandlung mit solch einer Einstellung erzielen! Geben Sie sich etwas Mühe!"

Wie aufbauend...

„Aber Professor, Lil ist halt nicht so gut in Ihrem Fach. In den anderen steht sie überall _Ohnegleichen. _Sie kann doch nicht überall perfekt sein und hat das Thema anscheinend noch nicht verstanden. Es ist doch eigentlich _Ihre_ Aufgabe, das ihr dann noch mal zu erklären, oder?", verteidigte mich Jery. Überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihm um und sah, wie er mich unauffällig angrinste.

Wir waren nur fünf Gryffendors in unserem Jahrgang. Die Zwillinge, Till und Sue, die ebenfalls dieses Haus besuchten, wurden in letztes Jahr nach den Winterferien aus der Schule genommen, weil die Eltern Angst haben, dass Hogwarts von Voldemort besetzt werden könnte. Voldemort ist ein schwarzmagischer Zauberer, der sich immer mehr Anhänger sucht, mit denen er die Zauberwelt von _Schlammblütern _und _Blutverrätern_ befreien will. Auch ich zähle zu diesen _Schlammblütern_, die aus `normalem Munde` _Muggelstämmige_ genannt werden.

Auf jeden Fall brachte uns die _Endschulung_ der Zwei nicht gerade in Trauer- sondern eher in Jubelstimmung. Sie waren beziehungsweise sind bestimmt immer noch fürchterliche und steinreiche Spießer, die unentwegt zusammen hocken. Sue schlief mehr im Schlafsaal der Jungen als in dem Unseren. Jery meint, der ganze Schlafsaal stinkt immer noch nach ihrem Blümchenparfüm.

Jery heißt eigentlich Jeremy Hudgen, aber kaum jemand nennt ihn bei seinem richtigen Vornamen. Er ist ungefähr 1,85 m groß und sieht mit seinen blau-grauen Augen und braunen, gegelten Haaren ziemlich gut aus. Nicht das ich Interesse hätte...

Seit die Zwilling weg sind, hocken Tia und ich ziemlich viel mit den Jungen zusammen. Sie sind alle Drei ganz in Ordnung und wenn wir Freundschaft streng nach Geschlecht sortieren würden, wären unsere letzten Schuljahre wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd so lustig . Mit Jery verstehe ich mich richtig gut; ich würde sogar schon so weit gehen, ihn als meinen besten Freund zu bezeichnen, obwohl wir uns erst seit einem halben Jahr besser kennen.

Der zweite im Bunde heißt Louis Wayne und ist typischer blond-blauäugig Typ. Er ist ein bisschen zurückhaltender als Jery, taut aber in der Gruppe richtig auf und reist dann einen Davon-bekommt-jeder-Bauchschmerzen-Witz nach dem Anderen. Bei den Lehrern ist der ebenfalls 1,85 m große ziemlich beliebt und zusammen mit Tiara Vertrauensschüler. Ich würde meinen Traumprinzen ins Feuer stellen, hundertprozentig läuft da was. Tia hat ja schon zugegeben, dass sie auf ihn steht und die Art wie er ihr nachgafft... hach, mädchen soll ja nicht lästern... also weiter im Text...

Ken Steward, genannt Kenny, ist bester Freund der beiden Jungs und hauptberuflich Streitschlichter. Louis und Jery kriegen sich nämlich gerne mal in die Wolle, sei es wegen eines Mädchens oder weil Jery den Blonden nach der nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke mit Sluggis Einschleimsprüchen provoziert.

Professor Slughorn versammelt alle talentierten, berühmten oder irgendwie für ihn interessanten Schüler um sich, lädt sie zu Partys ein und bevorteilt sie auch im Unterricht. Auch ich bin einer seiner _Lieblinge, _aber mich zieht Jery nicht auf. Weil ich ein _Mädchen_ bin, schätzungsweise.

Zurück zu Kenny. Es ist nicht besonders klug, nicht besonders gut aussehend, nicht besonders beliebt, aber besonders für sich.

Er hat immer gute Laune, trinkt auf Partys gerne zu viel, stellt mit Jery immer wieder Blödsinn an und ist seit zwei Jahren leidenschaftlicher Raucher, weswegen ich mich immer wieder heftig mit ihm streite. Dieser Gestank ist nicht zum Aushalten...!

„Halten Sie sich da raus, Mr Hudgen, oder sie sind gleich der Nächste! Ich habe das Verfahren bereits zweimal erklärt und kann es nicht jedem Schüler noch einmal einzeln erklären. Evans, nun machen Sie schon!", riss mich McGonni mit ihrer sehr gereizten Stimme aus den Gedanken. Meine Güte, können wir keine Ausfallstunden bekommen, wenn die ihre Tage hat?!

„Soll ich mir ein Megafon besorgen und es da hinein sprechen und glauben Sie mir auch wenn ich es buchstabiere? I-c-h k-a-n-n d-a-s n-i-c-h-t !", musste ich diese egoverletzende Wahrheit noch einmal laut und deutlich aussprechen.

Irgendjemand hat vor meiner ersten Stunde mit ihr ja mal behauptet, sie sei sehr streng, aber auch sehr fair. Vielleicht ist sie ja immer noch _fair_, aber wir sollten mal unsere Definitionen von diesem Wort vergleichen! Wütend schnaubend durchbohrte sie mich mit kaltem Blicke – nehmen Sie sich ein Taschentuch, Professor- und überlegte sich wahrscheinlich eine richtig deftige Gemeinheit für mich.

„Professor-", probierte es nun auch Tia, aber wurde sofort unterbrochen.

„Nun, Miss Evans, da Sie ja offensichtlich nicht im Stande sind, den Unterrichtsstoff nach mehrmaligen Wiederholungen meinerseits zu begreifen und ich für Sie offensichtlich viel zu kompliziert erkläre, werde ich einen anderen Professoren bitten, Ihnen Nachhilfe zu geben. Kommen Sie bitte nach der Unterrichtsstunde noch einmal zu mir. Und nun setzen Sie sich, Ihre Zensur können wohl selbst Sie erahnen!"

Einige Sekunden starrte ich sie fassungslos an, dann pfefferte ich das Kreidestückchen zurück auf das Tafelbrett und marschierte zu meinem Platz.

Ich sind erst knappe zwei Schulwochen verstrichen und ich habe bereits drei _Troll_ in Verwandlung! Oh man, hoffentlich taugt diese Nachhilfe was. Nachhilfe mit irgend so einem Spießer! Noch mehr Verwandlung! Ich sterbe!!!

Den Rest der Stunde sagte ich gar nichts mehr, schrieb nicht mit und passte nicht auf, sondern begann lieber deprimiert einzelne Haarsträhnen zu flechten. Dabei konnte ich wenigstens nichts falsch machen.

Selbst Tia wies mich nicht zurecht, sondern bedachte mich nur mit mitfühlenden Blicken. Genau das, was ich gerade brauchte.

„Als Hausaufgabe erklären Sie mir bitte die eben besprochene Vorgehensweise schriftlich. Geben Sie sich Mühe, ich überlege noch, ob ich es einsammle. Ein schönes Wochenende. Miss Evans kommen Sie doch noch mal bitte!", kündigte meine Lehrerin freundlicherweise das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde an. Endlich vorbei; Wochenende ich komme! Ach nein, ich darf ja noch eine Privatgespräch mit McZicke genießen!

„Lil, komm, die Jungs haben uns eingeladen! Wir feiern ein bisschen!"

Oh, Tia ruft. Also ich liege gerade im Bett und schreibe in dich hinein. Sorry, aber ich muss gehen, das wird bestimmt lustig. Nachher berichte ich weiter. Eins muss ich noch loswerden, ich bin in der nächsten Minute fast umgekippt, denn ER stand wahrhaftig neben mir... ich gerate ins Schwärmen...

Ciao, Lily

* * *

_Sooo, ich denke das nächste Chap kommt bald, weil ich ein paar auf Vorrat habe (:_

_Bekomme ich __büddebüdde ein paar Reviews..? Auch Kritik ist wichtig!_

_Sonst wünsche ich euch wunderschöne Restfeiertage und einen guten Rutsch.  
_


	2. Ein Date für Tia und ER

**Ein Date für Tia und ER**

_Freitag, der 13.09.1977_

Hallöchen Emma!

Beschwere dich nicht, den Namen hat dir Jery verpasst. Nicht schlecht eigentlich, so wollte ich schon immer mal heißen...

Wir haben _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_ gespielt und ich musste halt mit meiner Tagebuchschreiberei rausrücken. Na toll, jetzt wissen die alle von dir, ich habe dich lieber gleich mit ein paar Flüchen belegt und kann nur hoffen, dass sie dich nicht finden und diese nicht knacken können. Kenny und Jery sehen das bestimmt als schönes neues kleines Abenteuerchen: In den Mädchenschlafsaal einbrechen, unser Zimmer auf den Kopf stellen bei dem Versuch dich zu finden und dann als Belohnung _mein_ Tagebuch lesen. Jery würde bestimmt denken, ich wäre in _ihn_ verknallt oder mich Tag und Nacht fragen wer ER ist.  
ER. Das sind wir wieder bei meinem Bericht von vorhin.

„_Miss Evans, kommen Sie doch noch mal bitte!"_  
Lautstark schmiss ich meine Sachen in die Tasche, wobei mir meine Federtasche runter fiel. Der komplette Inhalt verteilte sich auf dem gefliesten Fußboden. Und es ist nicht so, dass ich nur mit Federn schreibe. Ich kaufe mir jede Ferien ein paar Blöcke _Muggelpapier_ damit Tia – ich selbst hasse es zu malen – sie bekritzeln kann mit Buntstiften, Bleistiften, Finelinern...  
Vollkommen entnervt stöhnte ich auf und wollte mich bücken, aber knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte.  
„Argh!", fluchte ich laut und rieb mir die Stirn.  
„Geht´s ?", fragte Tia und sah mich aus ihren großen blauen Augen besorgt an. Ich nickte nur stumm und bedeutete ihr, dass sie schon gehen könne, denn Louis wartete in der Tür auf sie, was sie glücklicherweise zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste. Sie wäre nie freiwillig mit ihm zum See gegangen – alleine. Klingt das nicht verdächtig? Schade, das Louis so schüchtern ist.

Jedenfalls, als sie mit dem Blonden das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte – nicht ohne mir noch einen panischen Blick zuzuwerfen – bückte ich mich abermals und knallte wieder mit etwas sehr hartem zusammen. Ein freundliches, mir sehr bekanntes Lachen ertönte und ich sah auf, um meine Vermutung zu überprüfen. Ich hatte Recht, Jery stand vor mir und grinste breit.  
„Freitag der Dreizehnte, ne? Pass bloß auf Lily, du knallst ja schon an normalen Tagen gegen alles Mögliche, was passiert dir denn dann an solchen Tagen?"  
„Ist Freitag der Dreizehnte nicht ein Glückstag bei uns?", erwiderte ich nonchalant.  
Jery: „Ja, aber bei den Muggeln nicht, oder?"  
Ich: „Du hast aufgepasst in Muggelkunde?"  
Jery: „Nur für dich!"  
„Könnten Sie Ihre Flirterei vielleicht auf später verschieben und erst einmal zu mir kommen?!", unterbrach McGonni unseren kleinen Dialog. Ich antwortet wieder mal mit einem stummen Nicken wollte mich ein letztes mal nach meinen Stiften bücken, aber Jery zog mich wieder hoch.  
„Ich mach das schon, geh du mal zu Miss Professorin, sonst kriegt sie noch Schreikrämpfe", flüsterte er und schob mich Richtung Pult.  
„Ja, Professor?", schleimte ich und setzte meine Unschuldsmiene auf. Sie sah von ihren Korrekturen auf und mir ins Gesicht, legte die Pergamentbögen auf einen Stapel weiterer Bögen, räusperte sich und begann:  
„Nun, Miss Evans, Sie werden dreimal die Woche Nachhilfe in Verwandlung erhalten und ich lasse mir Ihre Anwesenheit bestätigen beziehungsweise werde ab und zu selber ein Blick in das Ihnen zugeordnete Klassenzimmer werfen. Der erste Termin wird Montag 15.00 Uhr in diesem Raum sein. Sie werden dann alle weiteren Termine mit Ihrem Nachhilfelehrer vereinigen. Wichtig ist nur: Dreimal die Woche und möglichst verteilt.  
Sollte sich der Lehrer über Unpünktlichkeit oder Undisziplin Ihrerseits beschweren, so können _Sie _mir nicht klar machen, dass sie unsere Themen nicht verstehen. Geben Sie sich Mühe und würdigen Sie die Zeit, die der Lehrer für Sie investieren wird. Bedenken Sie, er könnte viele andere schöne Dinge in dieser Zeit erleben und wird deswegen keineswegs belohnt! Ah, die nächste Klasse kommt bereits!"  
Meine Güte, was für ein Vortrag! Dreimal die Woche versuchen _mir _Verwandlung beizubringen; der wird sich nach zwei Wochen freiwillig ins St. Mungo einweisen lassen.

„Oh man, wie viele Stifte hast du denn? Was bist du, Profizeichner?", sagte eine spottende, männliche Stimme hinter meinem Rücken. Das mussten die Siebenten sein, die jetzt noch Unterricht hatten, unser Jahrgang und die darunter waren viel zu jung, um _solch_ eine Stimme zu haben.  
„Nein, das sind meine", nahm ich Jery in Schutz. Er würde nichts dagegen sagen, dafür ist er mir gegenüber viel zu gentlemanlike.  
Ahnungslos drehte ich mich um und starrte in SEIN Gesicht.  
Vielleicht sollte ich dich langsam mal aufklären. Immer ER zu schreiben ist eh albern. Tia und die Jungs würden mich auslachen.

ER, also mein unerreichbarer Schwarm, mein Schatz, mein Gott, mein Liebling heißt James Potter und geht in den siebten Jahrgang Gryffendors. Er – jetzt fange ich schon wieder damit an- also _James_ ist Quidditchkapitän der Gryffendormannschaft und Anführer der schulberühmten Clique von ihm und seinen drei Freunden Sirius Black – Mädchenschwarm schlechthin -, Remus Lupin – braver als seine Freunde aber mitmachen tut er trotzdem immer - und Peter Pettigrew - klein und nicht gerade gut aussehend, aber er gehört dazu.  
Wenn du die nicht kennst, bist du total out. Nicht alle mögen sie, da sie sich mit ihren Streichen schon einige Feinde schaffen, aber alle kennen und akzeptieren und vor allen Dingen _achten_ sie. Naja, die Slytherins mal ausgeschlossen, aber Slytherins gelten als out.  
Jedenfalls stand dieser ultrasüße Riesentyp (soweit ich weiß ist er der größte der Schule) ein paar Meter vor mir und sah mich an. Ich musste mich mit aller Kraft auf die Sauerstoffzufuhr meines Körpers konzentrieren, als ich in die haselnussbraunen, warmen Augen des schmalen Gesichts versank. Sein schwarzes Wuschelhaar funkelte in der Sonne, die durch die Fensterscheiben drang.  
Ich sollte mich mal wieder einkriegen, sonst schreibe ich dich noch voll mit der Analyse seiner Gesichtszüge.  
Er ist süßsüßsüßsüßsüßsüß!!!!!  
Ich kriege mich wieder ein.

„Ach so", murmelte James und grinste mich an. „Wozu brauchst du die alle? Wir brauchen doch eh nur Tinte."  
Benommen zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei, stetig auf meine Zunge beißend. Wenn ich nervös bin, labere ich alles mögliche Zeug und ich musste mich ja nicht gerade auf diese Art und Weise vor ihm in Szene setzen. Da bin ich lieber das stumme Täubchen.  
„Kannst du mich nicht leiden oder warum sprichst du nicht mit mir? Oder hast du nicht die nötige Intelligenz, um einen Satz zu bilden?"  
„Lass das, okay", verteidigte mich Jery trocken. Ich hielt meinen Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Bitte, _bitte_ fangt nicht an zu streiten.  
„Ach hat das stumme Täubchen einen Freund, der sie verteidigt? Wie _süß_!", konterte Potter.  
„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist meine _beste_ Freundin, das ist viel wichtiger. Also noch einen solchen Satz zu Lily und du kannst was erleben, klar?"  
Langsam wurde ich wütend. Nicht auf James, nein, das kann ich gar nicht, sondern auf mich selbst und diese ganze dämliche Situation. Warum blockierte mein Gehirn? Warum fiel mir nicht eine schlagfertige Antwort ein, die Jery und mich aus dem Schneider ziehen und doch nicht eingeschnappt oder zickig klingen würde?  
Aber nein, ich stand nur da und sah flehentlich die Tür an, fast so, als würde ich hoffen, das auf ihr gleich clevere Sprüche erscheinen würden.  
Ich zwang mich, einen Blick auf das Schauspiel zu werfen. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Jery und James standen beide nach vorne gebeugt, nur von einem Tisch getrennt, auf den sie ihre Hände stützten. James setzte gerade zu einer wütenden Antwort an und sah schon recht aggressiv aus, als-  
„Hey Prongs, mach nicht schon wieder Ärger, klar! Das Quidditschteam braucht dich am Sonntag, ihr habt schon genug Schwierigkeiten."  
Remus, der Ruhige der Clique, ging auf seinen besten Freund zu, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn in eine Raumecke, weiter weg, nicht ohne mich entschuldigend anzulächeln. Der ist nett, dachte ich plötzlich, der hat hundertprozentig ´ne hübsche Freundin.  
Auch ich ging zu Jery, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn davon. Weg, nur weg aus diesem beschissenem Raum.  
„Wir sprechen uns noch, Gelgesicht. Und wir uns auch noch, kleines Täubchen!", kam es noch von hinten. Jery verkrampfte sich.

„Der scheint dich ja ziemlich beeindruckt zu haben", stellte Jery trocken fest, sobald wir weit genug von dem Klassenraum und den restlichen Siebtklässlern, die nun alle nach und nach angeträufelt kamen, entfernt waren.  
Keine Antwort.  
„Sprichst du jetzt mit mir auch nicht mehr oder wie?"  
Schweigen.  
„Lily, du kannst nicht ewig einen auf taubstumm machen!"  
Stille.  
„Ich hab´s doch gewusst, der Kerl ist nicht ganz sauber, der hat dir garantiert einen Schweigezauber aufgehalst. Meine Güte, einem jüngerem Mädchen, wie feige!"

Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich nachgegeben habe, ehrlich, mir sind keine weiteren Synonyme für Stille eingefallen.  
Und außerdem muss ich die, die mir irgendwie irgendwas bedeuten immer verteidigen. Das habe ich im Blut.  
„Er hat überhaupt nichts gemacht!"; platzte es also aus mir heraus. Warum? Der Kerl hatte mich gerade total runtergemacht, warum verteidigt ich ihn?  
Jery grinste sein typisches Jerygrinsen, was so viel heißt wie "ätsch-bätsch-verloren", aber ich steckte ihm nur kindisch die Zunge raus und rannte mit einem noch kinderischerem „Fang mich doch!" Richtung Bibliothek. Ich brauche gar nicht zu erwähnen, dass er nicht mal eine Chance hatte, mich zu fangen.  
„Okay", schnaufte er, als wir vor der Tür standen, „eins zu eins."  
„Aber weil ich kleiner und jünger bin-", setzte ich an und der Dunkelhaarige verdrehte sofort die Augen.  
„-führst du. Klar Lily, passt schon", lachte er und wuschelte durch meine Haare. Perplex starrte ich ihn an, aber ihm schien das gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Klar, es wuschelt ja auch ständig jemand in meinen Haaren herum...  
„Was machen wir eigentlich vor der Bibliothek?", fragte er mich dann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.  
„Hausaufgaben", antwortete ich wie nebenbei und drückte die Tür zum _Saal der Bücher_ auf.  
„Hausaufgaben?!", protestierte der Haarewuscheler, „wir haben Freitagnachmittag, Lil! Da mache ich keine Hausaufgaben! _Du_ kannst ja jetzt einen auf Streber machen, aber _ich_ geh runter zum See und-"  
„Willst du etwa Tia und Louis stören?", warf ich ein. Eine Weile war sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf.  
„Ah, du willst die Beiden verkuppeln! Nicht schlecht, Louis labert schon immer so viel von ihr und vielleicht bleiben uns dann seine dämlichen Sprüche erspart, wenn er die Zeit mit Knutschen verbringen muss."  
Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu – immerhin gibt es immer zwei beim Knutschen und ich mag es nicht, wenn er über Louis herzieht- und sagte dann nur spitz:  
„Und Kenny? Der qualmt die Beiden doch voll, da kommt gar keine Romantik auf! Ruf den mal rein, hier drinnen kann er wenigstens nicht rauchen."  
Gesagt-getan. Schon stand Jery am Fenster, riss es auf und brüllte über den ganzen Hof nach Kenny.

„Siehst du Lil, du schreibst doch in dem Tagebuch! Kann ich es auch mal lesen?", fragt Tia gerade.  
„Jaja, warte, ich schreibe noch schnell zu Ende."

Kenny, Jery und ich haben dann tatsächlich noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigt, sind aber nach drei Stunden von Madam Prince rausgeschmissen worden, weil Kenny unbedingt eine qualmen wollte...naja, ziemlich speziell eben...  
So, ich gebe dich jetzt in die Hände deiner Käuferin.

Meine Güte, jetzt ist es schon halbeins! Tia und ich haben noch ein bisschen gequatscht. Ich kürze jetzt mal ein bisschen ab, bin schon so müde.

**Tia:** „Ah, Jery wuschelt dir also durch die Haare-"**  
Ich:** „Das war nur so eine Geste, nur so nebenbei..."**  
Tia:** „-und passt extra für dich in Muggelkunde auf!"**  
Ich: **„Du kennst doch Jery, der labert viel wenn der Tag lang und Mädchen als Zuhörer anwesend sind."**  
Tia:** „Louis sagt er steht auf dich!"**  
Ich: **„Jery steht doch nicht auf mich, wir sind nur befreundet!"**  
Tia:** „Aber Louis und ich können nicht befreundet sein oder wie? Uns muss man gleich verkuppeln!"**  
Ich: **„Er hat dich nach einem Date gefragt, Tia, da läuft doch was zwischen euch!"

_Ach ja, die neusten News: TIA HAT EIN DAHATE!!!!!!!_

**Tia: ***seufzt*: „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Aber das mit JP..."**  
Ich: ***vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen*: „Erinnere mich nicht daran!"**  
Tia:** „Es scheint ja ziemlich ernst zu sein. Was hast du geschrieben?"

_(Du wirst aus meiner Hand gerissen und kurze Zeit später wieder zurückgeschmissen.)_

**Tia: **„ ER, also mein unerreichbarer Schwarm, mein Schatz, mein Gott, mein Liebling heißt James Potter...blablakeks.  
Mensch Lily, das ist ja richtig ernst! Ich dachte, er war nur mal ein paar Tage eine Schwärmerei von dir. Wie lange liebst du ihn jetzt schon?"**  
Ich:** „Keine Ahnung, ein oder zwei Jahre?"**  
Tia:** „Ach, Lily!"

Ein paar Minuten später ist sie eingeschlafen. Sie hat schon Recht, das ist was Anderes, ich kriege Herzrasen und Sauerstoffnot, wenn er neben mir steht...  
Und eigentlich sollte ich ihn hassen. Verabscheuen. Den Drang verspüren, ihn in tausende von Stücke zu schneiden, sobald ich ihn sehe oder seinen Namen höre. Jedenfalls seit heute Nachmittag.

Liebe ist schon komisch.

Ciao, Lily


	3. Ein Streit, ein Date

**3. Ein Streit, ein Date oder Wie ich mich wieder einmal vor JP blamiere**

_Samstag, der 14.09.1977_

Guten Abend Lieblingsemma !

Heute. Oder auch Gestern genannt.  
Jaah, wir haben es schon nach zwölf^^.  
Aber ich fange besser mit dem Anfang an.

Morgens war ich – wie immer – vor Tia wach. Trotzdem zog ich mich schnell an und machte mich samstagstauglich. Dann rannte ich aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal, die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und holte dort kurz Luft. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es auf einmal so eilig hatte, zum Schlafsaal der Jungs zu kommen. Es war noch niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bestens, dachte ich und stieg die Treppe für die Jungen hinauf, leise, damit mich niemand hörte. Ich starrte unentwegt auf meine Füße, um bloß nicht hinzufallen. Besonders in solchen Situationen geschah mir das gerne. Ich ging zum ersten Mal ohne Tia zu den Jungs, fiel mir auf. Na toll. Hoffentlich merkten die das nicht auch.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte ich einfach zu Jery. Er hatte mich gestern Abend die ganze Zeit irgendwie komisch gemustert und mir immer seltsame Blicke zugeworfen. Bestimmt dachte er über die Sache mit James nach. Und über mein Benehmen danach. Vielleicht stimmt Louis Vermutung ja doch und er ist in mich verknallt?  
Ach Quatsch, Lily, denk nach! Jery sieht ganz gut aus und hat ein Hirn im Kopf, wieso sollte er in dich verschossen sein? Außerdem war sein "_Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!"_ James gegenüber wohl deutlich genug. Aber James interessiert das doch sowieso nicht, ob ich vergeben bin oder nicht. Der hat doch-

DOING.  
„Meine Güte, _pass_ doch auf! Und seit wann gibt es einen rothaarigen Typen in Gryffendor?"  
Nein, _nein _bitte nicht! Nicht jetzt. Obwohl, am besten nie.  
Wie es aussah war ich mit meinem Verehrten zusammengestoßen und lag jetzt auf der Treppe, während er auf den Beinen geblieben war.  
„Lily? So heißt du doch, oder?"  
Meinen Namen! Er weiß meinen Namen! Ich hyperventiliere. Ach man, _scheiße _bin ich verliebt!  
„Ja-ah", flüsterte ich gebrochen.  
James lachte kurz, und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er mich auslachte, fand ich es wunderbar. Dann nahm er meine Hand und zog mich auf die Füße. Seine Hand fühlte sich warm an, sicher. Und ungeheuer groß. Ich kam mir vor wie Däumelinchen.  
„Danke", stotterte ich immer noch viel zu leise und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wir standen dicht bei einander und ich musste meinen Nacken ganz schön verbiegen, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Das könnte beim Knutschen ein Problem werden...  
Lily!  
„Bitte", lächelte er spöttisch und sprang die Stufen weiter hinunter. Kurze Zeit später drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Ach ja, nur als Tipp, guck das nächste Mal besser nach oben. Für gewöhnlich sollen Mädchen nicht zu den Jungenschlafsälen und wenn man etwas Verbotenes tut, tut man es am besten unauffällig. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche."  
Damit verschwand er. Und verließ eine Lily, die vor Glück hätte schreien können, weil sie mit _James Potter_ gesprochen hatte, und überlegen musste, warum verdammt noch mal sie eigentlich die Treppe hochgekommen war. (Wenn man das aufschreibt, merkt man erstmal, wie bescheuert man ist.)

Als ich in das Zimmer der Jungs platzte – ich hatte das Anklopfen vergessen – waren Louis und Jery gerade wieder in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt. Schnell schloss ich die Tür und huschte zu Kenny auf´s Bett – niemand bemerkte mich -, der sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren gesteckt hatte und soweit ich es mit bekam den Player so laut wie möglich gestellt hatte. Anscheinend lief der Streit schon eine Weile.

**Jery:** „Jaah, lass mich bloß in Frieden mit deinen Geschichten, man. Da kriegt man ja schlimmeren Ausschlag als von McZicke."_  
Oh, mein Kosename hatte sich durchgesetzt._**  
Louis: **„Halt du die Fresse, ja? Wer von uns ist denn hier zu blöd, das Zimmer so zu halten, das man _durchlaufen_ kann?!"**  
Jery: **„Nur weil ich nicht so ein verklemmter, verdammter Spießer bin wie du-"**  
Louis: **„Wen nennst du hier Spießer? Ich will nur meine Boxershorts finden, ohne dabei durch einen Haufen von deinen wühlen zu müssen!" _  
Zu viele Informationen Jungs, zu viele Informationen..._**  
Jery: **„Dann räume sie doch weg und sei nicht so penibel, man. Du solltest dich mal mit Lily unterhalten, die hat ein normaleres Gefühl von Ordnung und sie ist ein Mädchen!" _  
Was meint er mit normaleres Gefühl von Ordnung?!_**  
Louis: **„Lass Lily da raus! Und jetzt quatsch nicht und suche meine Boxershorts!"  
_Moment mal, wenn er seine Unterhose nicht findet..was trägt er dann unter seiner Jeans?_**  
Jery: **„Ich werde dir bestimmt nicht bei deiner Boxershorts-Suche helfen. Mach´s doch selber. Andere Dinge kriegst du doch auch hin ohne Onkel Jerys Hilfe hin. So wie dein Date mit deiner Tia heute."  
_Na endlich kommen sie zum Thema. Als ob sich Typen über Boxershorts zoffen würden..tss..  
_„Na, schon aufgeregt? Deswegen die Boxershorts? Willst du echt schon so weit gehen? Lass ihr doch lieber noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich wollte sie ja noch warnen." _Jery, pass auf, was du sagst. Ich brauch dich noch. _„Ich wollte sie noch warnen, dass du ein kleiner Perversling bist versteckt hinter-"

KLATSCH.  
Louis hatte ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst, der gesessen hatte. Blut tropfte aus Jerys Nase auf die Kleiderhaufen auf denen sie standen. Ich sah mich um. Es sah wirklich schweinisch aus. Das zählte nicht mehr zum_ normalem Gefühl von Ordnung_.  
„Man, hast du Probleme?", brüllte Jery laut und hielt sich die Hand unter die Nase, doch er schlug nicht zurück. Stattdessen wankte er leicht. Louis scheint ganz schön Kraft zu haben.

„Kenny? Kenny!", flüsterte ich so laut wie möglich und zog ihm die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Er sah mich fragend an. Kein erschrockenes Gesicht, keine Fassungslosigkeit. Hatte er doch mitbekommen, wie ich in den Raum gekommen war?  
„Was isn?", fragte er verwirrt. Lautlos deutete ich auf die Streithähne, die sich währenddessen begannen zu kempeln. Ich musste an die Situation mit IHM denken. Gestern. Da hatte Jerys Gesichtsausdruck genauso ausgesehen.  
„Kannst du da mal zwischenfunken? Ich hab keine Lust, dass Tias Date verlegt werden muss, weil Louis im Krankenflügel liegt", antwortete ich, immer noch so leise wie möglich.  
„Hey Jungs: Besuch!", brüllte Kenny also, grinste mich noch einmal an und griff schon wieder nach seinen Kopfhörern.

Beide schauten automatisch zur Tür und dann wütend zu Ken, weil sie sich verarscht fühlten. Louis klappte der Mund auf. Jery ließ den Gürtel fallen, den er eben noch seinem Gegenüber um die Ohren hauen wollte. (Jaah, so weit waren sie schon. Ich frag mich auch, wo ihr Gehirn geblieben ist. Vielleicht hat Kenny es weggequalmt.) Scheppern fiel er auf den Boden, die einzige Stelle in dem Raum, die nicht bedeckt war. Sie hatten mich gesehen.  
Unbeeindruckt hob ich die Hand, winkte mit falschem Lächeln und flötete: „Hi Jungs. Tut mir Leid, dass ich anwesend bin. Ihr habt euch nicht stören lassen."  
Dann hüpfte ich von Kennys Bett und stolperte über die Klamottenhaufen – was hat sich da bewegt?! - auf Jery zu.  
„Wie geht's deiner Nase? Nimm deine Hand da weg", grummelte ich besorgt und sah sie mir an. Rot. Da war nichts zu erkennen, überall Blut. Aua.  
„Ach, passt schon. War nicht so fest", stichelte er indirekt. Feigling. Er drehte sich zur Seite. Wollte der jetzt so rumrennen?  
„Hey! Was hast du vor? Bleib mal stehen, ich kann das heilen", befahl ich also.  
„Is' nicht so schlimm, Lil. Das geht schon. Kümmer dich lieber um den da", knurrte er und drehte sich weg. Nee oder? Schießt euch auf den Mond mit dieser Scheiß-Heldennummer.  
„Das sagst ausgerechnet du", grummelte mein bester Freund, drehte sich aber wieder zu mir und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Hatte ich das laut gesagt?  
Kenny - wieder ohne Kopfhörer - lachte laut und zeigte mir zwei gestreckte Daumen. Hach ja, er ist schon irgendwie toll, grinste ich.  
„Als ob irgendein Mädchen es cool findet, einen Jungen mit ´ner krummen Nase zu daten. Die denkt doch nicht drüber nach, wie das passiert ist, ob derjenige beim Arzt war oder nicht und ob´s wehgetan hat. Sie denkt einfach Scheiße, ist der hässlich! und dann hat sich´s", murmelte ich aufgebracht, während ich die Nase heilte und das Blut verschwinden ließ.  
„Aber Narben findet ihr cool, oder?", neckte Jery und tastete prüfend seine Nase ab. „Danke", fügte er noch rasch hinzu.  
„Kommt drauf an." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Völlig vernarbt ist doch auch doof, oder? Ach eigentlich ist es doch eh egal, wie ein Typ aussieht und welche Nase er hat. Hauptsache er ist nett und freundlich.  
Amen.  
Nur, dass man sich in die nicht verliebt, dachte ich düster. Nein, man verliebt sich in totale Arschlöcher, die einen nicht mal wahrnehmen, aber verboten sexy aussehen.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile im Schlafsaal und diskutierten über die Vorlieben und Abneigungen von Mädchen, was das Aussehen von Jungs betrifft. Aber als das Thema dann in den Boxershorts-Bereich ging, schlug ich schnell vor jetzt endlich Tia zu wecken und zum Frühstück zu gehen. Doch als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen – in dem mittlerweile das allmorgendliche Durcheinander herrschte und sich alle lautstark begrüßten – stand Tia bereits vor dem Portraitloch und winkte in unsere Richtung. Ich drängte mich schnell durch die Menge und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. Allerdings machte ich mich – anders als sonst – schnell los, um belustigt ihre frühen Peinlichkeiten mit Louis zu beobachten. Beide wussten nicht wie sie reagieren sollten und umarmten sich schließlich einfach nur total unbeholfen. Es war so putzig und witzig zugleich. Ich bin nicht fies, _nein_.  
Tia hat mich auf dem Weg zum leckeren Frühstück – eine Magersüchtige ist an mir nicht verloren gegangen - zurückgehalten und die Jungs vorausgeschickt.

„Lil, du musst mir helfen beim Klamotten aussuchen und so, ja? Das Date ist schon um Drei – ich hab nur noch sechs Stunden!  
Oh. Mein. Gott.  
Lily, ich packe´ das nicht. Ich geh einfach nicht hin, okay? Ich gehe einfach nie zu einem Date und sterbe in sechzig Jahren als alte, graue, verbitterte Hexe, die immer die kleinen Kinder aus ihrem Garten jagt und so´ne fette Perserkatze verwöhnt.  
Ach scheiße, Lily."

„Ich bin nicht scheiße", warf ich trocken ein, doch meine Freundin hörte gar nicht hin.  
„Was soll ich anziehen? Lieber das weit ausgeschnittene Top – du weißt, welches ich meine?! - oder wirkt das zu nuttig? Kann ich mir deine Strickjacke leihen, Lils?" …  
So ging das noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie zu dem Satz kam: „Ich bin so hässlich. Er wird mich nie mögen!" Da musste ich eingreifen.  
„Tiara Joen, hör mir mal gut zu!", sprach ich also laut und schob sie ein wenig zur Seite, damit wir nicht umgerannt wurden.  
„Der Typ, mit dem du ein Date hast, hat sich in dich verliebt, während du diese grottenhässliche, eklige Uniform tragen musstest." Meine Einstellung diesen Lumpen gegenüber erwähnte ich bereits?  
„Louis interessiert es keine Bohne, welches Top du an hast. Du schaffst das. Du bist eine starke, selbstständige, wunderschöne Frau." Ich kam mir vor wie ein Psychotherapeut, der ein paar Patienten zu viel Input hatte.  
„Aber-", setzte sie schon wieder an und ich verdrehte die Augen. Zeit für _"Die nächste peinliche Nummer á la LiTia"_.  
„Okay Süße. Ich lass nicht zu, dass du dich so runtermachst. Wer bist du?"  
„Nein Lily, nicht vor den ganzen Schülern..", wollte sie sich rausreden, doch sie musste schon grinsen.  
„Ach komm schon!" Ich verpasste ihr einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. „Ich mach auch mit."  
„Na gut", grinste sie. „ Drei...zwei...eins – null!"**  
Ich *brüllend*: **„Wer bist du?"**  
Tia *laut und lachend*:** „Tiara Joen unterstützt von meiner allerbesten Kumpeline-"  
Und schwubs- hielt ich ihr den Mund zu. Die ungefähr hundert Köpfe, die sich auf dem Flur zu uns umgedreht hatten, mussten ja nicht wissen, was Lily Evans alles peinliches veranstaltet.

Der Rest des Tages verlief eher unspektakulär. Während des Frühstückes gelang mir wieder das unglaubliche Multitaskingwunder, gleichzeitig mein Brötchen in mich reinzuschieben, IHN zu beobachten und – obwohl er mindestens 20 Sitze entfernt saß – seinen lautstarken Gesprächen zu lauschen und meine hyperventilierende Freundin vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu bewahren.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging mein Nervenzusammenbruchs-Bewahrungsprogramm weiter und ich half Tiara beim Klamotten aussuchen, schminken, Haare machen.. Obwohl wir das Mittagessen schwänzten – das nehme ich dir übel, Tia-Schatz – waren wir bis zwei Uhr nachmittags damit beschäftigt. Doch es lohnte sich. Sie war _wunderschön_. (Aber das ist sie ja immer.) Ihr Haar hatten wir locker hochgesteckt, sodass ein paar Strähnen in ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie trug eine hellblaue Röhrenjeans und ein violettes, tief ausgeschnittenes Top, darüber eine lange Strickjacke in der gleichen Farbe, die sie offen ließ und passende High-Heels. Ich begleitete sie noch bis in die Eingangshalle (und keinen Schritt weiter, damit _ihr Schatz_ – das ist_ soo_ süß – es nicht sah und sie als Baby abhakte, wie sie meinte), wünschte ihr viel Glück und beobachtete anschließend – trotz Verbots meiner Freundin, bei sowas bin ich nicht zu bremsen – heimlich, wie sie sich so _ultrapeinlich _begrüßten und dann Richtung See verschwanden.  
Danach beschloss ich, mich in die Bibliothek zu verziehen und meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Natürlich wäre es völlig unangebracht zu behaupten, das der ausgezeichnete Seeblick ein weiterer Grund für die Entscheidung gewesen wäre. Und das ausgerechnet ein gewisser Mr Potter den Tag mit seinen Freunden am See verbrachte, war natürlich komplett irrelevant.

Soo, mein Emmalein, nimm es mir nicht übel aber ich muss jetzt schlafen. Tia verrät mir nicht viel über das Date, aber wie es sich anhört haben sie an einem _„wunderschönen, versteckten Ort gepicknickt"_, aber sie hatten wohl öfter die Zunge des anderen im Mund, als etwas Essbares. Muss ich noch erwähnen, das es ein Schulpärchen mehr gibt? Nein, ich denke nicht.

Ciao, Lily

* * *

_Sooo, ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen :D  
Wenn ich 1 kriege, gehts weiter ;D *kekse hinstell*  
Ganz liebe Grüße und ein schönes neues Jahr,  
AliceEvans_


	4. Mädchenehre und Freundessverrat

_Hey ! Es geht schon weiter...! :)  
Dank des Reviews von **Miajost **!  
Ein paar Kapitel werden noch ziemlich schnell  
kommen, weil ich ein paar auf Vorrat habe,  
aber dann wird's wahrscheinlich langsamer vorran  
gehen. Ich werde aber weiterhin versuchen,  
wöchentlich zu posten._

**_Miajost:  
_**_Hey..!  
Schön, dass sie dir gefällt!  
Die Chaps mit James werden kommen:  
Hier ist das Erste. Und das nächste wir besonders  
jamsig, versprochen :D  
Aber er kann halt nicht immer vorkommen, denn  
wenn man nicht in der gleichen Klassenstufe ist,  
ist das i-wie unrealistisch.  
Aber die Treffmöglichkeiten werden kommen..  
keine Frage.. ;D_

_Nochmal ein großes Dankeschön für dein Rev!  
GGLG AliceEvans_

_

* * *

_

**4. Mädchenehre und Freundesverrat**

_Sonntag, der 15.09.1977_

Hallo mein Emmaschatz!

Einer dieser Tage ist vorbei, an denen man abends im Bett liegt, an die Decke starrt und denkt, ein ganzes Jahr wäre vergangen. Heute war einfach nur _wow_. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Auf Anfang.

Unmittelbar nach dem Frühstück – ich habe mindestens eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um Tia wortwörtlich aus dem Bett zu ziehen, da sie Angst vor dem Wiedersehen mit Louis hatte – schlug Jery vor, zum See zu gehen und ihn unsicher zu machen. Ich war sofort Feuer und Flamme, denn die Decke der Großen Halle versprach einen erneuten Spanien-Klimamäßigen Tag voller Sonnenschein und mit gefühlten 40° C. Tia druckste ein wenig herum von wegen „Wasser zu kalt" und „Es ist doch schon fast Herbst!", doch wahrscheinlich fand sie einfach, dass man mit einem Bikini am ersten Beziehungstag zu wenig Stoff am Körper trägt. Doch glücklicherweise konnte Louis sie mit einem „Ach komm schon Schatz, sei keine Spaßverderberin!" überreden.

So machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Sommerzentrum der Schule. Ich ging mit Jery voraus, während Tia und Louis händchenhaltend in Zweisamkeit zurückblieben. Kenny musste nachsitzen, irgendjemand hatte ihn beim qualmen erwischt. Ich hatte ihm noch ein schadenfrohes „Viel Spaß!" hinterhergerufen und einen bösen Blick geerntet.'  
„Lily? Kann ich dich was fragen?", fragte Jery und er schien irgendwie … nervös? Das passt gar nicht zu ihm.  
„Hmm", machte ich nur abwesend. Ich hatte die Quidditchauswahlspiele von Gryffendor entdeckt und hörte nicht wirklich zu.  
„Wegen gestern... wie viel von dem Gespräch hast du mitgekriegt?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Nicht viel", murmelte ich und reckte meinen Hals, um erkennen zu können, wer gerade vorflog. Jedenfalls schien sie oder er nicht besonders talentiert. James entnervte Stimme brüllte über das ganze Feld. Viele Badende drehten sich um und lachten, andere verdrehten die Augen und die Gryffendors waren größtenteils verzweifelt.

Das Quidditchteam war eigentlich immer stark und der Sieg sicher, doch dieses Jahr hat das Team seinen Sternpunkt, einen ausgezeichneten Sucher, verloren, weil er nach der Fünften abgegangen ist und der zweite Jäger Tom Jerkins ist nicht mehr an der Schule. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und den zwei anderen Jägern James und Angela schien immer perfekt. So musste James als Quidditchkapitän murrend neue Auswahlspiele ankündigen und hatte wahrscheinlich viel zu hohe Ansprüche. Bestimmt ist die Laune im Gemeinschaftsraum heute Abend die einer Beerdigung, dachte ich noch.

„Lil? Hast du mir zugehört?", durchbrach Jerys Stimme meine Gedanken.  
„Was? Oh, ´tschuldigung, war in Gedanken", antwortete ich verwirrt.  
„Na toll, da raff ich mir einmal auf um dir das zu sagen und dann-", murmelte er mürrisch.  
Um mir was zu sagen? Man, warum denke ich erst jetzt darüber nach? Vorhin war ich viel zu abgelenkt. Ich dumme Pute höre ihm nicht mal zu, wenn er mit mir spricht.  
„Warum machst du eigentlich nicht mit?", unterbrach ich ihn also rücksichtslos.  
„Hä?"  
'„Na bei den Quidditchauswahlspielen. Du bist doch auch gut. Ich hab dich neulich fliegen sehen."  
„Ach nee, Potter soll ganz schön hartes Training machen. Und allein hab´ ich keinen Bock."  
„Achso."  
Achso? Meine Kommunikation war auch mal besser. Aber vorhin wusste ich ja auch nicht, was er mit _allein _meint. Das er mit allein.. Dazu später.

Die Stimmung zwischen uns blieb angespannt, bis wir am See angekommen waren. Sobald ich meine Klamotten abgeworfen hatte – mein Bikinioberteil und die gleichfarbige, grüne Badeboxershorts hatte ich natürlich darunter an - wurde ich auch schon unter lautem Geschrei von Jery mehr in den See getragen als geschubst und die schlechte Stimmung war verflogen. Das liebe ich so an ihm; er ist kein bisschen nachtragend. Jedenfalls mir gegenüber nicht.

Wir schubsten uns noch eine Weile und ich bekam eine Menge Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt, bis ich mich nur noch an ihm festklammerte, damit er mich nicht untertauchen konnte.  
Gerade als ich überlegte, dass unsere Raufereien langsam ganz schön intim wurden und bestimmt schon viele am Rand des Sees über uns tuschelten, machte sich Jery lächelnd von mir los.  
„Okay, ich hör auf", lachte er. „Versprochen."  
„Du verarschst mich!", erwiderte ich trotzig und ließ nicht locker. Vergebens. Ich kann dir sagen Emma, der Typ hat Muskeln.  
„Ach komm schon, Prinzessin, könnte ich _dich_ anlügen?", fragte er schelmisch, befreite sich von meinen klammernden Fingern und stellte mich vorsichtig vor sich ins Wasser. Ich sah ihn kurz an und dann schnell wieder weg. Warum klopfte mein Herz auf einmal schneller? Nicht so schnell wie bei James, nicht mal annähernd. Und doch war das ein anderes Gefühl als normalerweise. Ich sah ihn wieder an. Er sah wirklich unverschämt süß aus, die Haare im Gesicht klebend und das Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und doch: Kein Herzklopfen. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich geirrt.

„Hey Lily!"  
Wie ertappt sprang ich zurück und drehte mich suchend um. Ich erstarrte. Louis hatte gerufen. Aber das war es nicht.  
„Wow, der geht aber ganz schön ran", sprach Jery aus, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Tia saß nur mit Bikini bekleidet auf Louis´ Schoß, seine Arme hatte er um ihren Bauch gelegt. Jaah, ich weiß, dass ich nichts besonderes, aber du kennst Louis nicht, mein liebes Tagebuch. Der traut sich normalerweise nicht mal in der _Öffentlichkeit_ Tias Hand anzufassen. Oo, wenn das nachher meine Freundin liest...!  
„Was´n ?", brüllte ich zurück.  
„Traust du dich, da runter zu springen?"  
Der Blonde deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf einen Felsen, einige Meter von mir und Jery entfernt. Der Felsen war legendär. Ungefähr zehn Meter ging er in die Höhe. Eine gezauberte, geschlängelte Treppe führte zu dem Absprungbrett auf der Spitze des Felsens. Am Ende des Schuljahres veranstalten die Jungen der Schule immer einen inoffiziellen Wettkampf, wer die heikelsten Sprünge versuchte. In den letzten Jahren waren die Sieger immer mein unerreichbarer Schatz und sein bester Freund, Sirius Black, gewesen. Wer auch sonst?  
Ich sah wie Tia ihrem Freund einen sanften Schlag versetzte und empört auf ihn einredete. Jery hinter mir verspannte sich wieder auf diese komische Art, wie neulich beim "Gespräch" mit James. Ich ließ meinen Blick von dem Felsen zu dem Pärchen am Ufer hin und her wandern.  
Wieso nicht, dachte ich mir. Soweit ich weiß, ist noch nie ein Mädchen _dort_ herunter gesprungen. Warum sollte ich nicht die Erste sein?  
„Wieso nicht?", rief ich zurück und machte mich sofort auf den Weg zur Absprungrampe.  
Als ich die Leiter hochkletterte riefen Tia und Jery mir noch irgendwas Panisches hinterher, doch ich hörte nicht hin. Es galt, die Ehre der Mädchen zu retten!  
Auch ich bin dann und wann melodramatisch.

Oben angekommen stockte mir erst einmal der Atem. Man hatte eine wunderschöne Aussicht auf den See und auf das Quidditchfeld. Die Auswahlspiele waren inzwischen beendet, nur auf den Tribünen saßen noch ein paar Schüler in kleinen Gruppen und alberten herum.  
Doch es ging auch dementsprechend tief herunter. Ich schluckte. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Hey Prongs, guck mal nach oben. Da will so´ne Rothaarige vom Felsen springen!"_  
Nein_. Neinneinneinneinnein. Ich hätte ihn umbringen können. James, der gerade erst ins Wasser gekommen war und mit so´nem brünetten Flittchen flirtete, drehte sich von ihr weg – darf ich mir darauf jetzt was einbilden? - und sah nach oben.  
„Das ist doch die Kleine von gestern. Hey Kleines!", rief er mir zu und ich konnte sein Grinsen von hier oben erkennen. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich musste mich fester an das Gatter klammern, um nicht frühzeitig durch die Luft zu fliegen.  
„Machst du´s jetzt oder nicht?", brüllte Black nach oben.  
Ich nickte wild, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es erkennen würden. Zum Sprechen fehlte mir der Mut. Dann schloss ich einfach die Augen, versuchte alles um mich auszublenden und sprang.  
Auf einmal war es total laut um mich herum. Ich brauchte eine kurze Zeit um zu verstehen, dass ich schrie. Und zwar aus Leibeskräften.  
Scheiß drauf, ging es mir durch den Kopf. Dann ein kurzer Schmerz in den Füßen und ich glitt in das kalte Wasser. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen genoss ich kurz dieses unerwartete Gefühl von Freiheit, das noch vom Flug durch meinen Körper rauschte und tauchte dann auf.  
Ich konnte auf dem Grund des Sees stehen. Hastig rieb ich mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und schwamm zum Ufer zu. Jery stand neben unseren Turteltäubchen. Sein Grinsen war halb stolz, halb wütend.

„Hey Lily!"  
Oh See tue dich auf und verschling mich. Bestimmt sah ich furchtbar aus. Die nassen, wirren Haare im Gesicht hängend , der Pony nicht gemacht (Was erwartest du Lily? Du warst baden!). Und ob mein wasserfestes Make-up auch wirklich hielt, was es versprach, war auch fraglich.  
Also tat ich so, als hätte ich nichts gehört und schwamm weiter.  
„Nicht so hastig!"  
James schien nicht so schnell aufzugeben. Er hatte mich schnell eingeholt, hielt mich am Arm fest und drehte mich zu sich eine Sache, worauf ich mir was einbilden könnte.  
Oh. Mein. Gott. _Tief_ Luft holen. Man sieht nicht alle Tage einen oberkörperfreien James Potter mit einem Abstand von maximal zehn Zentimetern vor sich stehen. Gegen _das _waren Jerys Muskeln Schaumstoff – nichts für ungut. (Ich hoffe nur, dass er das _nie _liest. Jery, meine ich.)

„Coole Sache", meinte James zu mir und lächelte aufmunternd. „Das mit dem Felsen. Ich glaub, dass hat sich noch kein Mädchen getraut."  
„Danke." Es war das erste Mal, dass ich in normalem Tonfall und Lautstärke zu ihm sprach. _Memo an mich: Drei Kreuze in den Kalender machen._  
„Kennst du vielleicht Jemanden, der gut in Quidditch ist? Ein Sucher? Wir brauchen echt jeden. Wenigstens haben wir einen Jäger gefunden, der die Teams unterscheiden kann und keinen Quaffel an die Slytherins abgibt. Das heute war die reine Folter", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
Ich lachte _(?!)_ und murmelte etwas von „Hat man gehört..".  
„So schlimm? Oh man, ich wollte eigentlich nicht der ganzen Schule mitteilen, das wir im Prinzip gleich einpacken können, aber ich bin das echt nicht gewöhnt. Ist das normal, dass alle so schlecht fliegen?"  
Warum fragte er mich das? Wahrscheinlich war er echt verzweifelt. Das macht ihn für mich noch symatischer. Jetzt wirkt er wenigstens halbwegs wie ein Mensch. Nicht mehr wie der Götterkönig höchstpersönlich. Bestimmt wurde ich auch deswegen entspannter. Immer hin – ich lief noch rot an, aber meine Sätze bestanden schon aus mehr, als einem zusammengewürfelten Gestotter.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte verlegen. Er sah mich an, als würde er mich prüfen. Eine Falte entstand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und langsam fühlte ich mich unwohl, nackt. Verstört schaute ich schnell weg.

„Also, kennst du jemand Brauchbares? Kannst auch ausrichten, ich versuch' nächstes mal netter zu sein."  
Das glaubte auch nur er. Es war ja schon fast eine Freundesverschwörung, wenn man jemanden empfahl. Schnell ging ich im Kopf meine Bekannten durch und stellte bedrückt fest, dass eine ziemlich kleine Liste entstand. Ich habe noch nie zu diesen Mädchen gehört, die jeden über alle kennen und den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sind, hier Bussi zu machen und den da zu drücken. Manchmal frage ich mich, woran das liegt und ärgere mich darüber. An meinen Selbstzweifel-Tagen, wenn Tia keine Zeit hat und die Jungs schlecht drauf und zerstritten sind.  
„Ich – ich weiß nicht. Ich kann sie ja mal fragen." Froh, mich endlich wieder verstecken zu können und gleichzeitig wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich schon wieder so feige war, rannte ich mit Hüpf-Watschel-Schritten davon auf meine Clique zu. Überall spritzte Wasser und viele riefen mir empört Schimpfwörter nach, doch ich ignorierte es. Jery guckte mich überrascht an und rutschte demonstrativ noch ein Stück von Louis und Tia weg, die anscheinend viel Spaß zusammen hatten.

Die Augen verdrehend kam ich vor ihnen zum Stehen und riss sie rücksichtslos auseinander. Jaah, wenn ich gestresst bin...  
„Lily!" Tiara war entsetzt. Oo. Das Geplärre hebe ich mir für später auf, beste Freundin.  
„Hat-", keuchte ich, „ hat einer von euch-"  
„-Lust Quidditch zu spielen. Bist du immer so stürmisch?" Er hatte mich schon eingeholt. Halleluja.  
„Muss ein Adrenalinschub vom Sprung sein", antwortete ich knapp und sah meine Freunde erwartungsvoll und flehentlich an. Ich hätte mir auch gleich ein Schild mit _Helft-mir-ich-bin-verliebt-und-weiß-nicht-was-ich-sagen-soll_ um den Hals hängen können.  
„Also, wer hat Lust?"  
„Nee, ich tue mir das nicht an, sorry", meinte Louis und grinste James unverhohlen ins Gesicht. Unverschämtheit!  
„Aber mein Ego ist nicht gerade groß und was ich heute gehört habe..."  
Jery, der sich neben mich gestellt hatte – es hatte etwas von einem Bodyguard -, schnaubte und setzte zu einem bösen Kommentar an, doch ich trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß.  
„Und du?", fragte James weiter, als seien wir seine letzte Hoffnung, und guckte zu Tia. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das willst du dir nicht antun, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich bin mal beim Geradeausfliegen mit Windstärke 0 vom Besen geflogen, also..." Wieso konnten sie alle so locker mit ihm reden und ich nicht mal ansatzweise?! Wenn McZicke noch einmal mit ihrem Gerichtigkeits-Blabla kommt, werde ich ihr was husten!

Kommentarlos und fast provokant schaute James zu Jery. Und – _wow_, ich muss mir mehr als drei Kreuze machen – dieser schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
„Na toll", seufzte James, „jetzt hab ich alle mit meinem Gebrüll vertrieben. Vielleicht ist meine Klappe doch zu groß. Das nächste Mal setze ich mich einfach nur hin, hexe mich vorher stumm und nicke oder schüttel den Kopf als Antwort." Enttäuscht wollte er sich umdrehen, als Jery meinte (und _dafür_, Emmalein, werde ich ihn hassen, bis an mein Lebensende):  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Lily? Du bist doch total gut als Sucherin. In der ersten Klasse beim Flugunterricht hast du sie alle platt gemacht!"  
Alle starrten mich an. Neugierig, was ich sagen würde. Ihr seit ja _so_ eine tolle Hilfe!  
„Ich? Ich kann doch überhaupt nicht werfen und -"  
„Als Sucher muss man nicht werfen!", unterbrach mich James und er schien begeistert, noch einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben. Sowas wie den letzten Fluchtweg hinten links, bei dem du dreißig Meter in die Tiefe springen musst. Gebe ich mir nicht tolle Metaphern?  
„- ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr geflogen und.." Es würde nichts ändern. Ich war verloren. Wie viele Möglichkeiten für Selbstmord gibt es?  
„Ach komm schon, Lil. Versuch´s doch wenigstens", trieb mich meine eigene, _beste_ Freundin ins Verderben. Wer hatte den gerade noch Schiss, von wegen „will sich nicht blamieren" und so?!  
„Aber-"  
„Keine Widerrede. Du kommst mit auf´s Quiddichfels und fliegst vor. Sofort!"  
Mein Mund klappte auf, mein Magen fing an zu Schmerzen, alles verkrampfte sich, mein Herz setzte kurz aus, nur um danach in mindestens dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiterzuschlagen. Außerdem war mir zum Kotzen. Aber richtig.  
„So-so-_sofort_?!"  
Er nickte nur, griff meine Hand und zog mich davon, weg von meinen besten Freunden. Alle blieben sie stehen, keiner kam mit. Sollte ich das jetzt auch noch allein durchstehen?  
Jerys formte mit dem Mund eine lautlose Entschuldigung.  
Als ob die etwas gebracht hätte.  
Soo, ich schreib morgen weiter.

Ciao, Lilymaus

* * *

_Soo und im Tausch gegen 1 Review gibt's ein  
Kapitel, ja? ;D  
Und ich wünsche mir ein paar mehr Reviews.. :)_

_P.S.: Ich beiße nicht und hab nichts gegen Kritik.  
Muss noch VIEL lernen..!_


	5. Von Prinzessinen und Loopings

_Huhu..!_

_Oo, toll, Reviews.! Und das so plötzlich..! Ich kann's noch nicht fassen :P  
Vielen Dank an: **PG**, **Miajost**, **artemischel **und **Niethalf**!_

_**PG: **Vielen Dank für's lange Review (:  
Und ich muss aufpassn, dass ihr meine FF nicht vorhersagt..  
Die Idee mit dem Tagebuch hatte ich auch schon und werde es bestimmt auch einbauen,  
ein bisschen später. Ich wollte auch erst sowieso 2 Tagebücher schreibn, immer im Wechsel  
aus der Sicht der beiden, aber das war mir dann doch zu kompliziert^^  
Meinst du mit den Zeilensprüngen die Absätze? Das ist mir nämlich auch schon aufgefallen.  
Oder auch den Inhalt? Dann werde ich da in Zukunft besser aufpassen..(:  
Noch mal vielen Dank und liebe Grüße,  
Marie_

_**Miajost:** Huhu.  
Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat..  
Jaah, meine Kapitel werden immer so um die 2500 Wörter lang. Ca. ..  
Ich versuche als Augleich regelmäßig zu posten, okay :) ?  
Und kann es sein, dass ich dich bei wiedergefunden  
habe :) ?  
GGLG Marie_

_Die anderen beiden beantwortet ich per Mail. Jetzt viel Spaß und lasst mir bitte ein Review da 3  
GGLG Marieee_

* * *

**5. Von Prinzessinen und Loopings**

_Montag, der 16.09.1977_

Lalela, es geht weiter mein Schatz !

Heute ist nicht viel passiert. McGonagall hat mir mit bebenden Nasenflügeln verkündet, es habe sich kein Professor freiwillig zur Nachhilfe für mich gemeldet (sie scheinen allesamt doch schlauer zu sein, als ich vermutet habe) und sie müsse jetzt erst noch Ausschau nach jemand geeignetem halten. Ich hoffe, dass zieht sich noch ein wenig in die Länge, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das sehr dumm ist. Ich muss den Stoff von Verwandlung ganz dringend nachholen, wenn ich wirklich meinen Traum verwirklichen und Aurorin werden will.  
Und sonst..

Hat Tia kaum noch Zeit für mich. Ich hoffe das ist eine dieser Ich-bin-so-in-ihn-verliebt-und-kann-an-nichts-anderes-mehr-denken-Phasen, die nach ein paar Tagen wieder verziehen. Es ist nämlich ziemlich wiederlich, sie in allen Situationen beim Knutschen um sich haben zu müssen. Ich weiß nicht was Jery meinte mit „dann hält er endlich die Klappe", ich würde jedes öde und langweilige Bla-Bla-Gespräch dem ewig andauernden Geräusch von Spucke, Stöhnen, Lippen und Schmatzen vorziehen. Du siehst schon, nicht gerade appetitserregend.  
Doch ich wollte ja von meinem Vorfliege-Training berichten. Wo sind wir stehen geblieben?  
Ach ja, ich kratze gerade ab vor Angst.

„Komm schon, ich werde dich schon nicht umbringen", redete James betont ruhig auf mich ein, während er mich quer über das gesamte Pausengelände zu dem Quidditchfeld zog. Man bedenke: Ich trug immer noch nichts außer meine grüne Badekreation am Körper. Das fiel vielen Mitschülerinnen auch auf; sie zeigten unverhohlen mit dem Finger auf uns und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Verlegen schaute ich weg.

Meine Angst ließ nicht nach, als wir das wie leergefegte Stadion betraten. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie stieg mir in die Kehle, verteilte sich in meinem ganzen Körper und beschleunigte meinen Puls etwa um das Dreifache. So kam es mir jedenfalls vor. Natürlich war es von Vorteil, dass ich mich nur vor einer Person blamieren würde – davon ging ich nämlich fest aus -, andererseits waren wie – allein. Ich war allein mit James Potter. James Potter war allein mit Lily Evans. Das konnte nur nervenaufreibend für ihn und selbstzerstörend für mich enden. Dachte ich.

Er führte mich die Treppe zu den Umkleideräumen hoch, immer noch meine Hand haltend, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, ich würde sonst weglaufen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es ja auch getan.  
Die Treppe führte zu zwei Türen; auf der einen war ein "Betreten verboten!"-Schild angebracht. Skeptisch zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Eine Umkleidekabine...?

Ich folgte ihm durch die schwere Holztür mit der goldenen (und angeberischen, wie ich fand) Klinke in den unbekannten Raum. Er besteht aus einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Sammelsorium von Möbeln. Die Umziehschränke sowie der große, einschüchternde Schrank sind in einem dunklen Holz gehalten. In der linken Ecke der Kabine stehen gemütliche, einladene Sessel neben einem mit Zeitschriften und Büchern beladenes Tischchen. Diese tragen alle Namen wie „Beste Quidditchtechniken vorgestellt" oder „Welcher Besen passt zu mit?". Das arme Tischchen wird wohl nicht mehr lange leben, wenn das Gryffendorteam immer fleißig mit zerlesener Pappe und Papier um sich schmeißt. Armes, unschuldiges Ding.  
Aber das beste an dem Raum sind die unzähligen Poster und Bilder, die sich allesamt bewegen und sich gegenseitig Jubelsprüche zurufen. Sie bedecken die gesamte Tapete; ich suchte mit den Augen nach leeren Stellen ab und zählte drei. Selbst die Decke ist beklebt. Wer sich allerdings so den Kopf verrenkt, um die Bilder dort zu sehen, ist fraglich.

James zog mich vor den Monsterschrank und ließ meine Hand los.

Sofort kam es in mir zu einem Gefühlskampf. Zwar tat dieses Loslassen fast physisch weh und ich wollte, dass er meine Hand wieder nahm, allerdings erinnerte mich mein Spießergehirn daran, das er das sicher nur einmal gemacht hatte. Es jetzt wieder vorbei war. Ich seufzte leise.

„Is' was?", fragte James verwundert und ich wurde augenblicklich rot. Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Meine Verlegenheit schien ihn nicht groß zu interessieren oder gar nicht erst aufzufallen, denn er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wühlte dann in einem Haufen von Umhängen nach einem passenden.

Schließlich hielt er mir ein Teil hin, das im Gegenteil zu den anderen abgegriffenen Stücken noch ganz hübsch anzusehen war. Bestimmt werden Mädchenumhänge (und damit meine ich Mädchen- und nicht Kinderumhänge) für Zwerge wie mich einfach nie gebraucht. Einmal in 200 Jahren. Und deswegen nie ersetzt. Sieht doch noch gut aus, nicht? Das schöne Geld! (Sarkasmus, meine liebe Emma. Mein Spezialgebiet.)  
Moment – einmal wurde der Umhang definitiv schon benutzt, das hab ich gesehen. Ist er dann schon mindestens 200 Jahre alt?! Oder 400? Nicht drüber Nachdenken, Lily. Nicht über die ganzen Grippen und Viren und die Hygiene von damals nachdenken...  
„Probier den mal. Ist schon ein bisschen älteres Modell." Er musste meinen Blick gesehen und richtig gedeutet haben, denn sein Ginsen war von einem so hohen Maß an Fießheit, wie es nur so möglich war. Ich – oh ja, Emma, ich habe es gewagt – warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich geh schon mal raus und bereite alles vor. Komm einfach nach, wenn du fertig bist", sprachs und ging aus der Umkleide.

Ich trocknete in Windeseile meinen Binkini und zog mir in Rekordschnelle den „traditionellen" und für ein Geschichtsmuseum bestimmt wertvollen Quidditchumhang über – habe ich schon erwähnt, das ich (Zauberei-)Geschichte hasse?! - , um ja schnell draußen bei meinem Prinzen zu sein. Bis mir beim Haarezusammenbinden einfiel, dass jetzt das entwürdigende und grauenvolle Ereignis bevorstand. Sofort war meine Rekordzeit dahin. Exakt fünfzehn Minuten und einundzwanzig Sekunden später machte ich mich auf den Weg (ticken Uhren schon immer so schnell?), mein Frühstück immer wieder konsequent herunterwürgend. Das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren vollgekotzte Schuhe oder sonstiges. Die Treppe kam mir ungewohnt wackelig vor und seit wann haben wir zwei Schulschlösser?

„Na endlich. Umziehen musst du aber noch üben. Ich konnte mir ja zwischendurch sogar ein drittes Frühstück besorgen!", mampfte er fröhlich. Warum war er immer noch so freundlich zu mir? Ich bin doch nur Lily. Ein nerviges, kleines, nervöses Mädchen, das nicht mal fliegen kann. Aber er hatte mich ja noch nicht fliegen sehen. Der Glückliche.  
„Okay. Du hast keinen Besen, oder?", fragte mein Trainer, schob sich den Rest des Croissants in den Mund und klopfte sich die Hände ab.  
„Nein. Bin ja nur ein- oder zweimal geflogen." Vorwarnen wird man ja noch dürfen, oder?  
„Hehe, bloß keine falsche Scheu. Du schaffst das schon. Hier steig auf und flieg erst mal 'ne Runde."  
Er hielt mir einen Besen hin, soweit ich beurteilen konnte einen Silberpfeil. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich wackelig in meinen Händen an. Produktfehler, redete ich mir ein. Das kommt dir nur so vor.

Ich holte tief Luft und plapperte wild drauf los. Irgendwie musste die Situation ja zu retten sein.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es kann? Du hast mich doch noch gar nicht fliegen gesehen! Bestimmt bin ich total schlecht und dann kriegst du noch miesere Laune. Und dann brüllst du mich an und ich brülle zurück, weil ich mit Kritik nicht umgehen kann. Deswegen finde ich, wir sollten das lieber-"  
„Pscht!"  
Er hielt mir den Zeigefinger vor den Mund. Sofort wurde mir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt, als wäre ich in einem Fieberwahn. Er ging in die Knie, wahrscheinlich damit es nicht so absurd aussah, beugte sich noch ein Stück hinunter und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Sie sind von einem unglaublichen Haselnussbraun. Und sie leuchten. Als wäre 365 Tage im Jahr Weihnachten. Ich habe noch nie so wunderschöne Augen gesehen. Ist es absurd, dass sie mich an meine Lieblingsschokolade erinnern?

„Hör mir gut zu. Du wirst jetzt sofort auf diesen verdammten Besen steigen und nur noch wie eine Mantra vor dich her sagen: Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser! Ich weiß, dass du das kannst, Kleines, keine Peilung wieso, aber ich hab' eh immer recht. Okay, fang an."  
Sein Blick war entwaffnend und so... hypnotisch. Einen Moment glaubte ich ihm jedes Wort. Also stieg ich auf, reagierte gar nicht, als er meinen Griff korrigierte und mich auf meinem Fluggestell weiter nach vorn schon; so sehr war ich auf meinen Satz fixiert.

„Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser! Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser! Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser! Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser! Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich kann das ihr Loser!"  
Und dann flog ich plötzlich.  
Der heiße Spätsommerwind peistchte mir um die Ohren und war ein kleiner Augleich zu diesem stinkendem, viel zu dickem Umhang. Hier oben in der Luft konnte ich alle Sorgen vergessen; ich beachtete nicht einmal mehr James und vergas, Angst vor seiner Beurteilung zu haben.  
Ich habe keine Ahung, wie viele Sekunden oder Tage ich dort oben verbracht hatte, bis James mich wieder herunterkommandierte. Jetzt war ich auch schon seine Sklavenpuppe.

„Sah doch schon ganz gut aus." Ganz gut?! Heißt das jetzt gut oder schlecht? „Jetzt musst du nur noch dein Talent als Sucherin beweisen." Nur noch... „Und dann bist du im Team." Träum ruhig weiter mein Junge, wenn du mit Märchen besser leben kannst.  
„Hey! Ich lebe nicht nach Märchen!" Uups.. Memo an meinen Mund: Halt die Klappe!  
„Warum bist du so naiv?", fragte ich gerade heraus.  
„Das nennt man Optimismus, Darling, vielleicht kennst du das nicht", gab er zurück.  
„Man kann´s auch übertreiben mit dem Optimismus, bis es nichts als Irrsinn ist."  
„Ich übertreibe nie. Naja doch, manchmal schon. Eigentlich kann ich auch das Wörtchen meistens benutzen. Aber egal jetzt, bevor ich mich jetzt noch verquatsche, wollte ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dich nur aufbauen möchte! Warum willst du nicht, dass ich denke, dass du das kannst?" Der Typ hat sich ordentlich verdasst, würde Kenny jetzt sagen. Ich grinste unwillkürlich.  
„Unter Druck setzen hat nichts mit aufbauen zu tun!", pampte ich spaßig.  
„Ich – ich dich unter Druck setzen. Tss, verwöhntes kleines Prinzesschen, ich werde – Oh oh, habe ich was falsches gesagt?"  
Ich hatte mich vor ihm aufgebaut, bestimmt einen Zentimeter an Größe gewonnen und funkelte ihn böse an. Meine Augen können auch leuchten und sprühen, wenn auch nicht halb so eindrucksvoll. Dafür fehlen mir ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter an Körpergröße und fünfzehn Kilogramm Muskelmasse. Und so unglaubliche Augen.  
„Nenne-mich-nie-wieder-Prinzesschen!"  
Meine Verlegenheit schien in der Luft wie verflogen. Und ich muss sagen – mit ihm zu diskutieren macht fast noch mehr Spaß als ihn als verdrehte Teenagerin anzuhimmeln. Obwohl ich das wahrscheinlich trotzdem immer machen werde.  
„Ganz wie du willst, Prinzessin. Los rauf jetzt mit dir auf den Besen, mein Kumpel wollte mich gleich abholen und er steht nicht so auf Wartezeiten."

Die Augen verdrehend tat ich was er sagte und stieg artig mit dem Silberpfeil wieder in die Luft.  
„Okay, ich werfe erst mal ein paar Bälle. Fang sie so schnell wie möglich auf."  
„Mein Talent ist wohl doch noch nicht sicher genung, um deinen wertvollen Schnatz rauszurücken, was?"  
Langsam wurde er doch genervt, durch mein Kommentar hatte ich den ersten Ball schon verpasst. Bin ich nicht wie gemacht für diesen Job?  
Also zischte ich los um den Zweiten zu erwischen. Ich sah ihn in der Luft, legte mich fast flach auf den Besen und rauschte auf den eigroßen Ball zu. Und hatte ihn plötzlich in der Hand. Frage nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe.  
„Was hab ich gesagt? Du kannst dich echt nicht einschätzen!", feixte James über das Feld. Ich stellte erstaunt fest, dass ich bestimmt zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt in der Luft stand. War ich so schnell geflogen?  
„Okay, noch drei! Such dir schon mal 'ne Zahl aus, die wir auf dein Quidditchumhang schreiben."

Die nächsten Zwei schaffte ich locker. Es war so leicht. Wie Atmen. Als hätte ich es im Blut.  
Der Vierte sollte der letzte sein und schon wurde ich wieder nervös. Aber jetzt war es schlimmer. Jetzt hatte ich nicht nur Angst vor James Gebrülle, jetzt wollte ich es selbst schaffen.  
„Los Prinzessin!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten... „Den Einen musst du noch schaffen. Sonst kann ich dich nicht qualifizieren.  
Schlucken – mein Frühstüch wieder spüren – verzweifelt Scheiß drauf! denken. Wenn das mal gestimmt hätte.  
Er warf und ich flog los. Ich sah noch wie er knapp über mir schwebte und steil abwärts ging und stellte fest, dass ich nicht anhalten konnte, als irgendjemand laut schrie und etwas Hartes mich traf. Ich spürte nur noch, wie meine Finger sich verzweifelt an etwas klammerten...

„Hey Prinzessin, alles okay? Es hat nur irgendein Arschloch 'ne Kugel nach dir geworfen. Komm schon, sag was, ich habe keine Lust auf einen Besuch im Krankenflügel! Prinzessin?"  
„Nenn mich nicht so!", knurrte ich und schlug die Augen auf. James kniete vor mir und sah wütend, belustigt und besorgt zugleich aus. Absurd.  
„Du lebst noch!" Er schien erleichtert.  
„Na klar. Was dachtest du denn? Es hat doch nur irgendjemand 'ne Kugel nach mir geworfen! Lebensgefährlich, dieser Sport, aber ich bin ja jetzt zum Glück eh nicht im Team, weil ich diesen Ball nicht-"  
„Ähm Lily, ich muss dich entäuschen."  
„Hä?"  
„Gucke mal nach rechts", wies er an und deutete auf meine rechte Faust. Ich tat wie geheißen und schaute auf eine zerschrammte Hand und – einen Ball.  
„Oh. Ich schein ja doch nicht schlecht zu sein", grinste ich schief und feierte innerlich Party. Wir fahren ins Quidditchteam, eh eh eh, wir fahren ins Quidditchteam, yeah..  
„Nicht so schlecht?! Das war der helle Wahnsinn! Du hast diese Kugel abgekriegt, eigentlich gar nichts mehr gerafft und dann 'nen doppelten Salto hingelegt. Und dann hattest du plötzlich diesen Ball in der Hand-"

„PRONGS! BEWEGST DU JETZT ENDLICH MAL DEINEN ARSCH HIER HER, ICH WARTE SCHON SEIT FÜNF MINUTEN!"  
Ich setzte mich erschrocken auf, knallte noch mal locker gegen James Kopf – der Arme, mein Kopf ist so hart wie reinster Stahl – und fuhr dann herum.  
Sirius Black, der zweite Adinos dieser Verrücktenschule, stand vor der Umkleide und war dabei, Steine gegen die Wände zu schleudern.  
„Ich, ähm, muss los. Hast du jetzt eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon was damit meine, er mag keine Wartezeiten?"  
„Ich denke schon. Er benimmt sich dann wie ein Vierjähriger in der Trotzphase, oder?"  
„So in etwa." James lachte und stand dann mit einer unfassbaren Geschmeidigkeit auf. „Tschüss Prinzessin. Ich sage dir Bescheid, wenn Training ist. Ach ja, und du bist kein dummes, stummes Täubchen. Tut mir Leid, das gesagt zu haben."  
Sobald er mit Sirius den Platz verlassen hatte, tanzte ich zurück zum See, glücklich mein Lieblingslied schmetternd.

„Wie – wie ist es gelaufen?", empfing mich Jery überschwänglich. Ich sah ihn gespielt böse an. Schließlich war ich offiziell noch sauer auf ihn. Er schrumpfte unter meinem Blick.  
„Scheiße natürlich! Was fällt dir auch ein, mich in so 'ne Situation zu bringen und dann-"  
„Oh Lils, es tut mir voll Leid. Ich war nur so wütend, weil er dich neulich so blöd angemacht hat und dann-"  
„Ich bin im Team."  
„-ist es einfach so über mich gekommen und ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte dir das nicht antun."  
„Ich bin im Team."  
„Hat er sich über dich lustig gemacht oder dir wehgetan oder so? Du musst es mir nur sagen, ich mach ihn fertig, dieses Arsch-"  
„ICH BIN IM TEAM!", beendete ich seinen Redeschwall entgültig. Was fällt ihm auch ein, James ein Arschloch nennen zu wollen?!  
„Du bist – WAS? Oh, du hast sie alle fertig gemacht. Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Das hast du alles mir zu verdanken, jajaja, meine Kleine."  
Ich lachte übermütig und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

So, Emmalein, Ende der Geschichte für heute. Jery hat mich über jedes kleine Detail ausgefragt und mir geschworen, den Kerl mit der Kugel umzubringen – ich hoffe, ich kann ihn davon abhalten. Kenny ist auf- und abgesprungen und hat die ganze Zeit gegröhlt, ich würde noch eines Tages berühmt werden und ihm und seiner imaginären sexy Blondine dann immer Logenplätze für die Weltmeisterschaft besorgen.  
Nur Tiara. Die hat sich kurz mitgefreut, dann ist sie wieder mit Louis abgezogen. Ich hoffe, das gibt sich bald. Langsam wünsche ich Louis nämlich die Pest an den Hals.

Ciao und bis morgen,  
Prinzessin Lily


	6. Die Schöne

_**Carina:  
**Vielen Dank für dein Review.  
Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. (:  
Nee, ist keine Übersetzung. Ich ha's geschrieben oder schreibe immer noch..  
Ich versuche ein Kapitel pro Woche zu posten, okay?  
Öfter schaffe ich meist nicht.._  
_GGLG AliceEvans_

_**All**  
Hier ist das nächste Chapi.  
Diesmal mit weniger James, aber Kenny  
musste auch mal rankommen (:  
Reviews sind gern gesehen :)  
GGLG und euch eine schöne Woche,  
AliceEvans_

* * *

**Die Schöne**

_Donnerstag, der 19.09.1977_

Hey mein liebes Tagebuch!

Also weißt du, wir haben da so ein schönes Wetter draußen, momentan. Es ist ein wenig kühler geworden und man muss nicht mehr alle fünf Minuten zurück zur Großen Halle rennen und sich Kürbissaft nachfüllen. Doch es ist noch lange nicht zu kalt, um dem Kraken einen Besuch abzustatten. Die Sonne scheint, der Himmel ist blau, es ist ebend dieses typische, angenehme _Top-und-¾Jeans-Wetter_. Und schau mal Emma, das Mädchen da hinten (ich sitze an meinem Lieblingsplatz am See, versteckt hinter Weiden und dicht bewachsenen Büschen), das hat so ein dunkelrotes Sommerkleid an, wie meine Haare!  
Jaah, na gut. Ich will ablenken.

Ich habe vor haargenau zehn Minuten mit James gesprochen und er hat das erste Training am Samstag angekündigt. Es ist erstaunlich, dass er sich eine Woche Zeit gelassen hat. Normalerweise nutzt er jede Minute, die er nicht gerade mit seinen Freuden verbringt, zum Trainieren.

Ich habe mich ein bisschen umgehört. Das war nicht schwer, alle sprechen stets und ständig von _Potter hier _und _Gryffendor-Quidditchmannschaft dort_. Beängstigend an der ganzen Sache ist, dass die Worte _Mordstraining _und ähnliche nicht selten gefallen sind. Und zwar von Schülern, die – soweit ich das beurteilen kann – Kontakt zu jemandem haben, der diese Erfahrung aus erster Hand geben kann. Außerdem soll es sehr viele Jungs in der Mannschaft geben. Wo ich doch so gut mit Jungs umgehen kann!

Achtung, Sarkasmus. Die einzigen mit denen ich klarkomme sind Kenny, Jery und Louis. Obwohl bei Louis – doch eher nicht. Nicht mehr. Aber dazu später.  
Also, deswegen bin ich jetzt wieder aufgeregt oder wie Jery es nennt, ich hyperventiliere jedes mal, wenn ich nur vage daran denke. Und ich denke ständig daran. Dementsprechend sehen Jerys Nerven aus. Er meinte heute morgen, ich sei ja schon schlimmer als seine kleine Schwester.  
Ich habe im gesamten Zaubertränkeunterricht kein Wort mit ihm gewechstelt. Du kennst seine kleine Schwester nicht.  
Meine Konsequenz ließ allerdings schnell nach, weil Kenny Zaubertränke nicht belegt hat und ich dann niemanden hatte, den ich mit meinem Superwissen in ZT (ich kürze das jetzt immer so ab, okay?) nerven konnte. Wenn ich schon mal was kann..!  
Natürlich haben Tiara und Louis den Kurs auch belegt. Aber wenn du aufmerksam bist, hast du schon was bemerkt. _Tiara_. So nenne ich sie nur, wenn ich wütend auf sie bin.

Du musst wissen, dass es schon eine Menge braucht, um mich dazu zu bringen, auf eine Freundin oder einen Freund sauer zu sein. Ich hasse Streit mit Leuten, die mir viel bedeuten. Gegen Diskussionen und Nervereien habe ich nichts, die machen ja Freundschaften so lustig, aber streiten...  
Deswegen bin ich normalerweise diejenige, die für Ruhe in der Clique sorgt. Ich und Kenny mit seiner noch unkomplizierteren Denkweise. Jetzt muss Kenny alles allein machen. Armer Kerl. Es ist _absolut scheiße_ zwischen zwei Gruppen zu stehen.  
Obwohl, eigentlich haben wir uns ja gar nicht gestritten. Nicht mit Worten. Wie auch,_ wir reden ja nicht mehr miteinander_! Das letzte mal, als sie mit oder besser _über _mich geredet hat, war Dienstagabend. Wir saßen zusammen mit den Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendwann begann meine Ex-Beste-Freundin Witze auf meine Kosten zu reißen. Sie erzählte, dass ich mal auf dem Jungsklo gelandet bin und wie ich mit meinen missglückten Verwandlungszauber letztes Jahr James getroffen habe und dann puterrot angelaufen bin.  
Ich bin einfach immer stiller geworden und hab nichts dazu gesagt. Als sie mir vor dem Zubettgehen _Gute Nacht _gewünscht hat, blieb ich stumm. Und seitdem sprechen wir nicht mehr miteinander.

Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht wütend. Nur unendlich traurig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Freundschaften so wackelig und unsicher sind. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur naiv und habe nicht erkannt, dass unser Leben wie eine wackelige Leiter ist. Wer Pech hat, dem kracht eine Stufe weg. Viele schaffen es, sich an den anderen Stufen festzuhalten. Andere nicht. Und wieder anderen, denen kippt die Leiter komplett weg. Die Armen.  
So haben sich nun zwei Gruppen gebildet. Stumm. Alle wissen worum es geht und keiner spricht darüber. Aber Bescheid wissen alle.  
Louis hält natürlich zu Tiara, und Jery zu mir. Er ist immer auf der gegnerischen Seite von Louis und außerdem mag er mich mehr als Tiara. Ätsch.  
Und Kenny? Ist das Gummiband. Wie immer. Aber er hat in letzter Zeit ganz andere Probleme, glaube ich.

Gestern war Jery nämlich noch lange bei Hagrid und ich bin nicht mitgegangen, weil ich keine Lust hatte, durch die Hitze zu laufen. Deswegen saß ich mit Kenny in der Großen Halle und wir machten Hausaufgaben. Oder wir starteten den Versuch dazu.  
Ja, die Große Halle gilt als innerschulischer Treffpunkt; solange kein Essen auf den Tischen steht quatschen alle Häuser über die Tische und setzen sich nicht mehr sortiert hin. Obwohl, eigentlich nur drei Häuser. Die Slytherins bleiben immer unter sich und es ist niemand lebendsmüde oder depressiv genug, um sich an ihren Tisch zu setzen.

„Lily, Lily, guck mal da!", brüllte Kenny auf einmal los und ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Die halbe Halle hatte den Blick auf uns gerichtet.  
„Was denn?", fragte ich erschrocken. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt, aber es war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu erkennen.  
„Ach, ist schon wieder weg", antwortete er seelenruhig und ich hörte einige lachen. Wütend drehte ich mich um und wollte ihm gerade ordentlich meine Meinung sagen, von wegen, er solle mich nicht so erschrecken, als mein Blick auf meinen beendeten Zauberkunstaufsatz fiel. Er lag von mir aus gesehen verkehrt herum und Kenny schrieb gemütlich ab, in der rechten Hand eine Feder, in der anderen hielt er einen schon halb aufgegessenen Schokoriegel. Ooooooh, die Schokolade roch man bis zu mir...!

„Ja, natürlich kannst du meinen Aufsatz abschreiben, Kennyschatz, wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen zu fragen", warf ich trocken ein, ließ den Aufsatz aber so liegen. Sollte er doch machen. Solange er nicht raucht.  
„Wusste ich's doch. Ich wollte es schon lassen."  
„Kenny? Du _hast nicht_ gefragt!" Man kann ja nicht wissen, was für Nebenwirkungen dieses Zeug hat, das er da jeden Tag einatmet. Vielleicht meinte er es ja ernst?  
„Doch, Lilymaus, natürlich. Ich habe mir Erlaubnis telepathisch geholt, weiste?", versicherte er mir mit solch einer Überzeugung, das man es hätte glauben können. Jetzt weiß ich, was er mal werden kann! _Schauspieler_! Wäre doch perfekt. Vielleicht kriegt er sogar 'ne Rolle als Junkie.. dann muss er nicht mal spielen. Nein, das ist fies. Aber Kenny nimmt das nicht so ernst mit meinen Verarsche-Phasen. Außerdem hatte er mich ja auch vor ein paar Schülern blamiert.

„Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts!", antwortete ich und hob gespielt überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich bin so talentiert darin, dass die Menschen das gar nicht mitbekommen." Naja, noch ein Wahlberuf.  
„Aber du kommunizierst doch mit meinem Gehirn! Das muss doch dann denken! Dann muss ich es doch merken!"  
„Jaah, aber ich kann dein Gehirn und dich trennen -"  
„Iiiiiiiiiih, Kenny, das ist widerlich!"  
„Und es dann um Erlaubnis fragen, ohne das du es begreifst."  
„Aber mein Gehirn begreift doch!"  
„Na und!" Jetzt war er bockig. Ich liebe diese Art von sinnlosen Diskussionen mit ihm.  
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn, Ken." Ken & Barbie. Ich muss immer daran denken, wenn ich ihn so nenne. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass du meinen Aufsatz ohne Erlaubnis genommen hast, ich finde es ja nicht mal schlimm!"  
„Nein. Niemals!"  
Und nun folgte unser Blickduell. Wer kann dem anderen länger trotzig in die Augen starren, ohne zu zwinkern. Er gewann. Bäh.

Wir arbeiteten eine Weile schweigend, er schrieb ab und ich versuchte mein Glück an einem zusätzlichen Aufsatz von McZicke – ihres Erachtens verdiente ich Sonderaufgaben, weil ich im Unterricht ja nicht aufpassen würde – bis ich nicht mehr weiter kam und ihn um Hilfe bitten wollte. Schließlich ist er besser in Verwandlung als ich. Ja, ich weiß, deprimierend.  
„Duu, Kennyschatz, kannst du mir das mal bitte erklären?", versuchte ich es mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und hielt mein Blick auf dem Pergament gesenkt. Das kam verzweifelter rüber.  
Keine Antwort.  
„Kenny?", fragte ich verwundert und hob meinen Blick nun doch. Er saß immer noch mir gegenüber, aber schien total abwesend. Ich folgte seinem Blick. Er starrte ein Mädchen aus der vierten Klasse an.

Sie ist das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Schlank und zierlich und unglaublich hübsch. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die ich erkennen konnte, sind die Locken. Nur, dass ihre goldblond schimmern. Aber es ist kein gefärbtes, _gefälschtes_ Blond. Es leuchtet in seiner ganzen natürlichen Kraft. Sie stand mit einigen Mädchen zusammen und lachte gerade hell. Es war ein Lachen, bei dem die Sonne aufgeht. Sie war mir sofort sympathisch.  
Mein Blick glitt zurück zu Kennys Augen. Sie strahlten, wie die Augen eines Kindes an Weihnachten. Und doch war auch ein wenig Schmerz zu erkennen. Der Schmerz eines verlohrenen da nie begonnenen Kampfes.

„Kenny?", flüsterte ich nochmal, dieses Mal einfühlsamer.  
„Hmmm-Mmhh." Er riss sich mit sichtbarem Unwollen von dem schönen Wesen los.  
„Willst du darüber sprechen?" Ich lasse den Leuten immer die Wahl. Niemand wird gedrängt, obwohl ich mich dafür manchmal ganz schön zusammenreißen muss. Ich bin ein Mädchen der Neugier.  
Aber ich hasse es selbst, wenn jemand so lange in dem Unangenehmen stochert, bis man es dann doch erzählt, nur um denjenigen endlich loszuwerden. Und der Spruch _Sprich es aus, dann geht's dir besser! _könnte ich auf den Mond schießen. Danach war mir immer zum Kotzen. Wortwörtlich.  
„Nei-nein", murmelte er, überrascht die Wahl zu haben und begann, seinem Reißverschluss hoch und runter zu ziehen.  
„Okay", meinte ich und lenkte vom Thema ab, indem ich ihn nach dem blöden Aufsatz der McGonni und dem dazugehörigen Thema fragte. Er bedankte sich mit einem langen Blick.

Es ist dann ziemlich spät geworden und mit Kennys Hilfe habe ich diesen Scheiß doch tatsächlich noch beendet. Halleluja. Ich habe die Hoffnung, vielleicht ausnahmsweise mal kein _Troll_ auf eine Hausaufgabe zu bekommen. Und, Emmaschatz, stell dir vor, ich hab das Thema sogar verstanden! Ich sollte Kenny öfter nach "Nachhilfe" fragen, er scheint in Verwandlung was drauf zu haben.

Abends, lange nach dem Abendbrot wurden wir von den Schulsprechern aus der Großen Halle geworfen und gingen langsam und schweigend zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich fragte mich gerade, wo Jery gerade blieb, als Kenny begann:  
„Du, Kleine? Wegen vorhin. Danke, dass du nicht gebohrt hast."  
„War doch selbstverständlich", murmelte ich zurück, in Gedanken noch bei Jery.  
„Ich – ich glaube jetzt will ich mit dir darüber sprechen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Jetzt wurde ich aufmerksam. Wir blieben vor einem großen Fenster stehen und ich starrte hinauf auf das Quidditchfeld. Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige mit Liebesproblemen.  
„Na dann. Schieß los", meinte ich und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Kenny wurde nervös (das habe ich bei ihm noch nie erlebt!) und zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche. Als er sie anzündete, verbreitete sich der stickige Qualm in der Luft und ich hustete. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Wie heißt sie?", bohrte ich sanft nach, als er nicht begann. Er scharrte mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden und sagte dann:  
„Sophie. Sophie Nickelson." _Sophie_. Das passte. Nannte man nicht Prinzessinen Sophie? Das war sie. Eine Prinzessin. Aber eine herzensgute.  
Naja, so stelle ich sie mir jedenfalls vor. Vielleicht bin ich ja auch nur von ihrer Art geblendet und sie ist so eine Streberzicke. Nein, das kann nicht sein.  
„Und woher kennst du sie?"  
„Nur vom Sehen. Das erste mal ist sie mir letztes Schuljahr aufgefallen, kurz vor einer Verwandlungsstunde. Sie hat sich gerade bei einer Freundin über McGonagall aufgeregt, und trotzdem hat ihre Stimme so weich geklungen! Meine Fresse, hört sich das jetzt schnulzig an?"  
Ich nickte und grinste ihn an.  
„Na klasse! Was macht sie nur mit mir, dass ich so anders bin, wenn sie da ist. Oder _wenn ich nur über sie spreche_!"  
„Weißt du, Kenny, ich glaube die harte Wahrheit ist: Du liebst sie", murmelte ich leise und so weich wie möglich.

„Liebe? Warum gleich Liebe? Ich kann doch auch einfach nur verknallt sein!" War das Hoffnung in seiner Stimme? Naja, für so einen Kerl wie Kenny ist es bestimmt nicht leicht, sich Gefühle einzugestehen. Ich krieg's ja auch nicht hin. Und Kenny ist so groß und kräftig (nicht fett!) und so irgendwie der Eher-nicht-Gefühlstyp. Wenn du verstehst.  
„Du hast deinen Blick nicht gesehen! Und außerdem, sei doch stolz drauf! Sie kam mir sehr nett vor. Und sie ist wunderhübsch. Und das beste – sie regt sich über McGonni auf!"  
Es wirkte: Kenny lachte und wurde endlich wieder entspannter. Er warf seine Zigarette auf den Boden und trat die aus, was ihm einen weiteren bösen Blick von mir einbrachte. Sofort zog ich meinen Zauberstab und ein Schnipsen später war sie verschwunden.

„Aber es bringt doch eh nichts. Sie ist – naja, du hast sie ja gesehen, und ich bin nichts gegen sie!"  
„So ein Unsinn! Meine Fresse, wehe du leidest jetzt plötzlich unter Selbstzweifeln! Das zerstört mein Weltbild!", rief ich aus und griff mir theatralisch ans Herz.  
„Ja, aber.."  
„Höre mir mal gut zu, Ken Steward! Also erstens: Viel Mädchen finden es toll, von älteren Jungs angesprochen zu werden -"  
„So wie du es dir wünschst? Mit Potter?"  
„Klappe halten. Zweitens, _bist_ du toll. Auf deine Art und Weise. Und drittens-"  
„Und wenn sie diese Weise nicht mag?"  
„Hör auf, mich ständig zu unterbrechen, wenn ich mein Bestes gebe, um dich aufzubauen!"  
„Sorry..."  
„Und drittens", wiederholte ich, „hast du alle Zeit der Welt. Du musst dir keinen Stress machen."  
„Hmmmmmm." Er schien nicht überzeugt.  
„Sieh mal!", versuchte ich es noch mal. „Ich werde dir helfen. Du kriegst dein Mädchen schon."  
„Versprochen?"  
„Ich schwöre!"  
Sein Grinsen kam zurück und dann mussten wir lachen. Wir lachten laut, bis Jery zu uns stieß. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und er war pudelnass.

„Was geht denn hier ab?", fragte er verwundert und sah uns an wie zwei Eingewiesene.  
„Wenn du wüsstest...", grinste ich nur und zwinkerte Kenny verschwörerisch zu. Ich werde nichts sagen. Niemandem.

Ciao, Lily


	7. Quidditchtraining

_Huhu._

_Ein neues Chap :)  
Danke für das Review aaan:_

**_xXCarinaZoeXx:  
_**_Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr, ob ich Dir schon geantwortet  
habe...oO  
Wenn nich, einfach nochmal ;)  
Vielen Dank für's Review.  
Klar gibt's ne Antwort :)  
Schön, dass es dir gefällt.  
Jaah, was mit James & Jery ist, klärt sich dann im Laufe der FF :)  
GGLG AliceEvans_****

**_

* * *

  
_**

**7. Quidditchtraining**

_Samstag, der 21.09.1977_

Ich. Bin. So. _Geschafft_.  
Ja, ich weiß, meine Eltern haben mir mal beigebracht zu grüßen, aber ich will keine Kritik hören. Das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht vertragen. Und dabei hat der Tag nicht mal schlecht abgefangen.  
Seit dem ich Kenny in Jerys Anwesenheit geschworen habe, nichts zu sagen, werde ich von Jery auf Händen getragen. Seltsame Taktik? Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich damit nur überreden will, ihm das _Geheimnis_ zu sagen. Eigentlich dachte ich, er kennt mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich es trotzdem definitiv nicht verraten werde. Ich schwöre, was ich verspreche, halte ich. Außerdem; für wie dumm hält er mich? Sobald er die Antwort weiß, hört doch dieses ganze Gentleman-Getue wieder auf. Wieso sollte ich es ihm also sagen?

So kam es, dass Jery mich heute mit einer Heißen Schokolade geweckt hat. _(Jaah, sagte ich nicht, wie dumm es wäre?)_  
Tiara schläft neuerdings mit in Louis Bett, daher waren wir allein in dem Mädchenschlafsaal. Unser Verhältnis ist kein bisschen besser geworden. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seitdem sie bemerkt hat, dass ich sie bis zu ihrer unvermeidlichen _Entschuldigung _konsequent ignorieren werde, hat sie ihre _Keine-Wörter-finde-Phase _beendet; jetzt wird sie zickig. Langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um unsere Freundschaft. Kann sie denn wirklich einfach so auseinander brechen? Wegen eines _Jungen_?! Ich bin mir nämlich inzwischen sicher, dass Tiara nur neulich so gemein zu mir war, um Louis zu beeindrucken. Was wird nur aus verliebten Weibern...

So endete mein kurz nach dem Aufwachen schon wieder vergessener Traum mit dem wunderbaren Geruch nach Sahne und Schokolade. Hmmmm.  
„Kleines? Bist du schon wach?", flüsterte Jery, und ich öffnete meine müden Augen. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal, dann erkannte ich meinen besten Freund und lächelte.  
„Hey. Warum flüsterst du?"  
„Wegen der Dramatik", raunte er er theatralisch zurück.  
„Spinner", grinste ich, streckte meine Arme und gähnte laut. Vielleicht sollte ich doch etwas früher ins Bett gehen.  
„Rück mal'n Stück." Ich tat wie geheißen und er setzte sich neben mich. „Hier", fügte er noch hinzu und drückte mir die große, warme Tasse in die Hand.  
Oh, was geht'n jetzt ab?, war mein erster Gedanke – und _natürlich_ konnte ich das ja nicht für mich behalten.  
„Und ich dachte du freust dich", antwortete er trocken.  
„Klar freue ich mich. Bin nur überrascht." Er zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dankeschön", fügte ich noch hinzu und küsste ihn auf die Wange, um ihn zu überzeugen.  
„Gern geschehen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „aber lass mich raten – du sagst es mir immer noch nicht."  
„Never-ever, Darling", brabbelte ich mit vollem Mund, und startete einen kläglichen Versuch, nicht in der Gegend herumzuspucken. Ich warf Jery einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber er schien in Gedanken versunken. Wie eine Statue saß er da auf meinem Bett, den Blick auf die hässliche, ausgeblichen rote Gardine gewendet. Wir schwiegen einige Zeit, während ich stumm meine Schokolade schlürfte.  
„Lily", unterbrach er das Schweigen nach einer Weile, ohne den Blick von den Gardinen zu nehmen. „Ich – warum willst du mir nicht sagen, was Kenny mir vorenthält?"  
„Weil ich es geschworen habe, Jeremy", sagte ich weich.  
„Hat es – nein, warte, bevor du wieder mit diesen Schwur-Blabla anfängst – irgendwas mich euch zu tun?"  
„Wie meinst du das denn?" Total perplex starte ich ihn an.  
„Na ihr, seit ihr irgendwie – maan, _scheiße_ ist das schwer – ist zwischen euch-"  
Und ich kapierte. Meine Güte, _Jery_.  
„Nein! Ich bin doch nicht mit _Ken_ zusammen! Hast du sie noch alle?!" Jaah, ich und Kenny. Hahaha. Ich mein, der steht auf _Sophie_, die wunderhübsche, wunderbare Sophie. Aber doch nicht auf mich!  
„Oh. Gut." Er sah mich an und grinste verlegen. Und dann prustete ich in meinen Kakao hinein. Ich beruhigte mich erst wieder, als Tiara in unseren Schlafsaal kam, um sich frische Anziehsachen zu holen.

„Lil, du machst das schon. Denk dran, ich zähl auf dich. Ich brauche Karten für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft nächstes Jahr für mich und meine Blondine", vesuchte Kenny vergeblich mich aufzubauen und auf das erste Training vorzubereiten. Seine Blondine. Aha.  
„Ich pack das nicht!", heulte ich und stopfte mir alles mögliche in den Mund._  
Buttersandwich, Gurkensalat mit Senf, Ketchupbrötchen, Schokopudding, Vanilleeis mit Himbeersauce, Cremekuchen, Lasagne._ Sowas nennt man Frustessen, glaube ich.  
„Ach Kleines", grinste Jery und hielt mir eine Tasse Kürbissaft zum Nachspülen hin, der Gute.  
„Klar schaffst du das. Wir setzen uns auch in die erste Reihe der Zuschauertribünen und feuern dich an."  
„Wehe!", rief ich aus und hielt Kenny ein Messer vor die Nase.

„Hey, Rotschopf, lass ihn leben!", rief ein bullig wirkender Junge aus der Fünften und grinste quer über den Gryffendortisch. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um und bemerkte, dass meine Frustaktion nicht unbeachtet geblieben war. Die halbe Halle hatte die Augen auf meine zwei mehr oder weniger unfähigen Trostspender gerichtet. Wundervoll.  
„Hey! Habt ihr kein Privatleben?", brüllte eine _wunderbare_ Stimme. James stand auf der Sitzbank und stauchte die Leute zusammen. „Maul halten! Und du auch, Wickliff!"  
Augenblicklich war Ruhe und James winkte mir mit einem überdemensionalen Grinsen zu. Sofort schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen.  
„Wow, _Prince Potter aka PP is saving the Princess"_, kommentierte Jery trocken. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Jaah, sicher. Und morgen date ich Kenny." Jery warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Okay, dann blieb _das_ eben auch unter uns.  
„Hä, wie jetzt? Habe ich was verpasst?" Kenny schaute ziemlich verdattert aus der Wäsche.  
„Jaah, wenn du wüsstest..."

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später saß ich zehn Minuten zu früh auf dem Quidditchplatz, weil ich keine Lust hatte wie eine Vogelscheuche auf dem freien Feld herum zu stehen. Mit viel Engagement konnte ich Jery und Kenny noch überreden, lieber den Tag am See zu verbringen – es ist wieder wärmer geworden – als stundenlang in der prallenden Sonne zu sitzen und mir und meinen Blamagen zuzuschauen.  
Außerdem wusste ich aus erster Quelle, dass Sophie auch zum See gehen wollte. Man kann seinen Freuden doch auch mal was Gutes tun, nicht? So ganz uneigennützig.  
Unruhig sah ich auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Na klasse. Jetzt hielten mich alle anderen Teammitglieder für 'ne überpünktliche Streberin.  
Noch vier Minuten.  
„Hi, Prinzessin. Endlich mal jemand, der nicht 'ne halbe Stunde später kommt, weil er noch die Raufereien anfeuern muss." James erschien wie Adinos höchstpersönlich, nur in Shorts und mit zwei Besen über der Schulter.  
„Läuft grad eine?", fragte ich daraufhin.  
„Ich weiß nicht", grinste Adinos, „aber eigentlich – ich bin hier, Padfoot, also Sirius, muss noch 'ne Wette gewinnen und vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Bibliothek sitzen – also was sollte es für'nen Grund geben?"  
„Oh, 'tschuldige habe ich nicht beachtet. Aber sie können doch auch hierher kommen. _Ich_ bin hier, mit Chaos im Gepäck."  
„Ach ja, stimmt ja – wir müssen uns ja auf Kugeln und Saltostürze einrichten."

„Wer fliegt hier vom Besen?", fragte eine grobe, laute Stimme, und die Person dazu schien sich schon auf Besenunfälle zu freuen.  
„Hey, auch schon da Wickliff?", erwiderte James gelassen.  
„Nicht jeder fliegt fünfundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, James. Normale Leute haben auch noch andere Hobbies."  
„Hol schon mal die Kugeln raus, Brendon."  
„Maan, ich brauch jemanden zum Streiten. Kannst du mal ordentliche Antworten geben?!"  
„Mach einfach."  
„Yeah, Sir."

Sobald _Brendon _weit genug weg war, sah ich James fragend an.  
„Was war _das_?"  
„Einfach Brendon."  
„Aha. Ich seh schon, ich bin hier inner Psychogruppe gelandet."  
„Aber sowas von. Guck mal, da kommt der Rest des Chaotenhaufens." Ich drehte mich um entdeckte vier Typen, die sich langsam den Kabinen näherten.  
Oh nein.  
Jaah, das meinten sie also mit typendominierter Haufen. Es gab _nur_ Typen. Oh jaah, das hier war wirklich mein ganz persönliche Hölle.

Ich war damit beschäftigt, in Gedanken durchzugehen, wie ich am schnellsten hier raus kam. Am schnellsten und effektivsten, sodass sie mich nicht fassen und wieder zurück schleppen konnten.  
Es ist eine Zumutung!  
Anscheinend besteht mein ganzes Leben aus Zumutungen. Irgendjemand hat sich als Ziel gesetzt, mich in die Klapse zu bekommen.  
Ich mein, hallo?! Wer hält das alles aus..?  
Der Tod meiner Eltern im Frühjahr, den ich immer wieder verdränge. Die Geschichte mit Tiara, meine "beste" Freundin, die mich im Stich lässt, obwohl ich sie brauche. Mein unglückliches Liebesleben was James angeht und die Tatsache, dass ich deswegen noch nie einen Freund hatte. Jery, der nie ganz kapieren wird, das wir Freunde sind und nichts weiter. _Und jetzt auch noch das._  
Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Irgendjemand will mich wahnsinnig machen.

„Okay, seit ihr alle da? Gut." James wartete nicht auf die Antwort. Wir - also das Team und ich – standen, an die auf dem Quidditchfeld, den Blick auf James gerichtet. Nun ja, die Jungs standen. Ich saß ein oder zwei Meter von den anderen entfernt im Gras und rupfte die Grashalme so kurz wie möglich, ohne die Wurzeln auszureißen. Es ist eine Art mich zu beruhigen.  
„Prinzessin, komm mal näher ran." Ich hätte ihn würgen können. Obwohl, nein, das ist gelogen. Das könnte ich nie, selbst wenn es einen guten Grund dafür gäbe. Aber musste er mich unbedingt vor den fünf Typen, die wenigstens alle jünger, aber trotzdem alle ein ganzes Stück größer als ich sind, bei seinem Special-Spitznamen nennen? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ihm das auffällt, aber es ist _ein bisschen _peinlich.  
Ich warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu und rutschte dann widerwillig zu den anderen, ohne aufzustehen. Ich wollte noch nicht so dicht bei ihnen sitzen. Ich kannte sie nicht einmal. Und wenn ich sowas wie ein Freak bin in diesem Team – das einzige Mädchen und dann nicht mal ein typisches, blond gefärbtes mit Beinen bis zum Hals, sondern Pumuckl höchstpersönlich -, warum soll ich mich dann nicht auch so verhalten?

„Okay", quatschte James glücklich weiter, ohne auf meine Trauerstimmung einzugehen. Wieso sollten wir auch nicht alle glücklich sein. Es ist so ein _fantastischer_ Tag. „Ich will euch nicht lange volllabern. Nur zur Information – wie ihr sicher schon wisst haben wir einen neuen Sucher -"  
„_Sucherin_, oder wieso bin _ich_ hier? Bin ich die Putzfrau?", sprudelte es aus mir heraus und einige lachten.  
„Dann also eine Sucherin. Ihr Name ist Lily Evans, und wehe einer nennt sie bei ihrem neuen Spitznamen, das ist _meiner_! So, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten,...  
Lasst uns anfangen! Erstmal drei Runden um den See joggen, zum Aufwärmen."  
Ich hätte so gerne mein Gesicht gesehen in dem Moment. Der Ausdruck muss bombastisch gewesen sein, denn die gesamte Mannschaft, die wahrscheinlich schon so eine Reaktion erwartet hatte, bekam einen Lachkrampf.  
Jaah, sicher. Lachen wir doch alle mal eine Runde Lily aus. Die kann doch sowas vertragen.  
Sobald sich alle einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, joggten sie los. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass ich noch gehofft hatte, sie hätten mir nur was vorgespielt, um meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. Aber ich musste _wirklich_ rennen. _Fantastisch_.

Ich joggte los und blieb dicht hinter dem lachenden und brüllenden Menschenknäuel. Ich hätte auch in einer Gruppe Menschenaffen mitrennen können, der Unterschied wäre kaum spürbar.  
„Na?", kam eine Stimme von hinten. James überholte mich und joggte auf meiner Höhe weiter. Konnte er das bitte lassen? Ich würde auch so über den nächstbesten Stein fliegen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht joggen kann oder keine Kondition hätte; eigentlich laufe ich sogar gerne. Aber nicht in einer Affenhorde. Und schon gar nicht drei Runden um den See mit _James Potter_, wenn ich seit ein paar Monaten aus dem Training bin.  
„Hey! Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?", hakte James nach. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Hätte ich den Mund aufgemacht , wäre nur verehrendes Gesülze rausgekommen, so wie ich mich kenne.  
„Was'n los?", fragte er nun bohrend.  
„Nichts. Alles okay", meinte ich sarkastisch und schaute ihm in die Augen. _Falsch_, Lily. Ganz falsch. Aus dem geplanten bösen Du-weißt-genau-was-los-ist-Blick wurde ein .Gott-dieser-Typ-bringt-mich-um-den-Verstand-Blick. Und diese Blicke scheinen nie zu enden. Schon gar nicht, wenn der besagte Typ ebenfalls nicht wegschaut.  
Das nächste was ich registrierte war ein überraschter Aufschrei, ein kalter Stein und – braungrünen, schleimigen Matsch.

„Uäärrgh", murmelte ich und vesuchte aufzustehen. Meine Hände griffen in die schleimige Masse und ich verzog das Gesicht. Was die jetzt alle von mir denken? James ist vermutlich endgültig klargeworden, dass ich nicht in dieses Team gehöre. Das wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm. Endlich raus hier! Was sollte ich auch in dem Team? Als einziges Mädchen und mit der Quidditcherfahrung eines Regenwurms.  
„Alles okay?", fragte ein Junge. Er schien noch recht jung zu sein, höchstens dreizehn. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er noch an böse Ungeheuer mit roten Haaren, nur deswegen hat er nach mir gefragt. Wieso sollte er auch sonst.  
„Prinzssin, steh wieder auf! Wir müssen schon weiterlaufen – Alles noch dran?", fügte er hinzu, als ich mit brauner Masse bespritzt aufgestanden war und das Zeug mit angeekeltem Gesicht von dem Quidditchumhang rieb.  
„Glaubst du auch an rothaarige Ungeheuer?", fragte ich und biss mir, kurz nachdem ich es ausgesprochen hatte, auf die Lippen. Hat der Potter-Anteil in meinem Kopf mein Gehirn jetzt schon komplett eingenommen?! Ist ja nicht zu fassen, was mein Mund alles für Zeug produziert. Oh Gott! Emma, ich werde jetzt immer noch rot.  
„Hä?", fragte er und schien an mir zu zweifeln. Wenn ich Glück hatte, schob er es auf eine Gehirnerschhütterung vom Sturz.  
„Vergiss es", erwiderte ich hastig.  
„Mensch Lily, du bist schon eine. Komm weiter, bevor diese Affengruppe da noch anfängt Bananen zu schälen."  
Ob er Gedanken lesen kann? Oder kann ich unser Affen-Synonym für das Team auch als seelische Verwandtschaft ansehen und einen neuen Plan für unsere gemeinsame Hochzeit mit Affen-Torte ausarbeiten? Ja, das ist nach meinem Geschmack.

Das Training wurde noch sehr – _lustig_. Auf eine ironische Art. Ich habe nämlich die Macke, in den absurdesten Situationen immer lachen zu müssen. Ich weiß, Emma, dann müsste ich ja eigentlich nur am lachen sein, blabla.  
Wir joggten die drei Runden und sollten dann erstmal auf die Besen – ich bekam einen von James, so ein Klapperknochengestell. Sah aus wie das nächstbeste Skelett. Anscheinend bekomme ich hier nur die _5-Sterne-Produkte_.  
Sie warfen ein paar Bälle, aber ich konnte mich aus der Affäre ziehen. Ich meinte einfach, meine Hand täte vom Sturz noch weh, und damit ich nachher noch vernünftig den Schnatz fangen könne, dürfte ich sie jetzt nicht mit Würfen überlasten. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, mit James über diesen Würfe-zum-Aufwärmen-Quatsch zu sprechen. Reicht es nicht, wenn ich den Schnatz fange?  
Das habe ich heute auch mit Zuschauern problemlos hinbekommen. Glaub mir, das Fliegen in der Luft und dieses Gefühl der Freiheit ist berauschend. Es entschuldigt sogar diese schier endlose Laufstrecke.  
Naja, ein wenig.

Ich habe Angst vor dem nächsten Training, Emma. Wie soll ich das jetzt durchhalten, jede Woche? Oh man, ich habe einige Probleme zu lösen: Ich muss dringend mit Tiara sprechen, Jery überzeugen, sich eine Freundin zu besorgen, damit er mit diesen Anzüglichkeiten aufhört, Sophie und Kenny verkuppeln, in Verwandlung ungefähr fünf Noten besser werden – und dabei habe ich morgen schon wieder Training. Ich sollte mir eine To-Do-Liste anlegen.

Ciao, Lily

* * *

_Danke für's Lesen und eine wunderschöne Woche :)  
Reviews sind gern gesehen ;)_


	8. Freundinnen?

_** Angie**:_  
_Huhu.!_  
_JETZT gehts weiter :)_  
_Schön, dass es dir gefällt._  
_Das bringt Lust, weiterzuschreiben._  
_Und jaaH - es sollte nicht so eine typische Lily-James Story werden,_  
_und Lily wird wohl auch eine Weile kämpfen müssen. ;D_  
_Aber ich will ja nicht zu viel verraten :O_  
_Vielen Dank für's Review 3_  
_GGLG AliceEvans_

* * *

**8. Freundinnen?**

_Sonntag, der 22.09.1977, 13.00 Uhr_

Langsam bekomme ich Angst.  
Vielleicht war das mit dem Jemand-will-mein-Leben-verfluchen-Theater gestern noch ein ironischer Kommentar zu meinem Tag. Aber langsam kann man ja das Fürchten bekommen!  
Doch meine Vermutung darf niemand wissen, Emma! Ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden damit, jetzt als extrem bissig zu gelten und Fangzähne an den Einbänden zu besitzen. Ich muss dich nämlich schützen. Nur du und ich wissen diese Dinge, ja? Pass gut darauf auf. Auf meine Gedanken, meine ich. Auf _mich_.

Dieser Tag begann leider weder mit Heißer Schokolade noch mit einem gut gelaunten Jery. Er begann schlimmer. _Viel_ schlimmer. Und viel schöner zugleich. Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass es dann nur eines sein kann.  
Ich kann mich immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob ich das Quidditchtraining jetzt als Segen oder als Fluch bezeichnen soll. Vielleicht ist es eines dieser Vorteil-Nachteil-Dinge. So wie_ alles hat Vor- und Nachteile_. Oder so.

Heute morgen war ich jedenfalls der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein Fluch sei. Nein, schlimmer noch, eine _Katastrophe_..!  
Ich habe letzte Nacht so schrecklich unruhig geschlafen und mir immer wieder die Tagebucheinträge durchgelesen, in denen Tiara noch meine Freundin war. Von den Tagen, an denen ich sie noch mit Louis verkuppeln _wollte_. Ich vermisse sie so furchtbar.  
Gegen drei Uhr morgens hatte ich mir endlich geschworen, am kommenden Abend nicht ins Bett zu gehen, ehe wir uns nicht ausgesprochen hatten. Sofort war ich in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Aber der Schlaf war nicht von langer Dauer. Um sechs Uhr klingelte mein Wecker. Training.  
Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Mühsam quälte ich mich aus dem Bett, schaltete meinen Wecker aus (den ich verhexen musste, um ihn in Hogwarts benutzen zu können) und zog mich schnell um.  
Ich war so _müde_.

Ein Blick nach draußen durch das geöffnete Fenster verriet mir, dass es regnete. Endlich.  
Die schwüle Sommehitze hatte sich gelöst und der warme, weiche Regen vertrieb die Trockenheit aus der Landschaft.  
Nun doch voller Freunde schnappte ich mir den geliehenen Besen und trabte die vielen Treppen durch das Schloss nach unten.  
Das Gras war angenehm weich, als ich barfuß aus dem Schloss heraustrat. Ich hatte keine Schuhe angezogen; ich wollte den Regen auf der nackten Haut genießen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der diese andauernde Hitze verabscheut.  
Der Himmel war wolkenverzogen, und so war es noch recht dunkel. Ich musste ein Stück an dunklen Büschen vorbeilaufen und obwohl ich es nie zugeben würde, war mir doch ein bisschen mulmig zu Mute. Schließlich leben wir nicht gerade in Märchenzeiten und es war weit und breit kein Mensch zu sehen.

Ich setzte schnell meine Füße voreinander, stolperte noch über eine scharfe Wurzel und ratschte mir den Fuß auf. Als ich die dunklen Schatten endlich hinter mir gelassen hatte und erleichtert aufseufzte, raschelte es plötzlich hinter mir im Busch. Entsetzt schrie ich auf, stolperte zurück und fiel direkt in eine Pfütze. Mein Zauberstab rollte aus meiner Tasche, immer weiter von mir weg.  
Ja. Soviel zu meiner Reaktionsschnelligkeit.  
Ich rappelte mich wieder auf und suchte mit den Augen panisch meinen Zauberstab – vergeblich. Er lag irgendwo in der Pfütze.

Langsam und den Blick unablässig auf die dunklen Blätter gerichtet entfernte ich mich langsam, rückwärtsgehend. Mein Herz schlug unkontrolliert und das Blut rauschte in meinen Adern. Und mir wurde wieder schlecht. Irgendwann würde ich in der schlimmsten Situation meines Lebens noch mal der Person mir gegenüber auf die Schuhe kotzen.  
Das Rascheln in dem Busch wurde lauter und verständlicher. Nein, es war kein Rascheln. Es war ein _Flüstern_. Zwei Personen schienen hinter dem Busch versteckt zu sein und sich zu unterhalten. Aber es war kein Flüstern, wie man es von sich gibt, wenn man sich als frisch verliebtes Paar in Besenkammern versteckt und wie Blöde vor sich hin kichert. Die beiden waren furchterregend. Sie klangen _böse_.

„Aahh!", schrie ich auf, als ein großes, schwarzes Zotteltier mich umstieß und sofort begann, mit seiner überdemensional großen Zunge meine Hände abzuschlecken. Na super. Jetzt war des Umhang komplett ruiniert. Jedoch war das Ungetier nicht aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Es war aus der Richtung der Schule gerannt, zusammen mit-

„Hey! Hör auf damit!", schrie eine belustigt klingende Stimme. Wunderbar. James schien mich immer in den besten Situationen anzutreffen. Hatten wir uns eigentlich schon mal getroffen, ohne, dass ich etwas runtergeschmissen hatte oder gerade hingefallen war?  
Das Schlabbertier ging ein Stück zurück, sodass ich mich aufsetzen konnte. Ein großer, schwarzer Hund stand vor mir und wedelte freundlich mit dem Schwanz. Oh nein. Meine Tierliebe kam durch.  
„Na du?", murmelte ich und streckte meine Hand aus, um ihn zu streicheln. Obwohl er so zottelig aussah, war sein Fell ganz weich, wie das eines Teddys.

„Magst du Hunde?", fragte James hinter mir und hockte sich neben mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erschrak, als er sein Gesicht plötzlich so nah war. _Zu_ nah. Nicht gut für meinen Blutdruck.  
„Ähm – jaah. Ich mag eigentlich alle Tiere", stotterte ich und stand schnell und unbeholfen auf. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu den Büschen - alles ruhig. Komisch. Vielleicht waren sie bei dem Geschrei verschwunden.  
„Hmm. Ich auch." James schien geistesabwesend. Er gab dem Riesen von Hund einen sanften, freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und stand dann auf.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert?", fragte er noch belustigter und wies auf meinen pfützenbraunen Umhang.  
„Ich bin hingefallen. Mal wieder", murmelte ich und versuchte es mit einem Grinsen. Schließlich konnte der Tag ja nur noch besser werden.  
„Schade um den Umhang", ging James darauf ein. Er kann so wunderbar unkompliziert sein. So, dass du dich, egal wie du gerade aussiehst und was dir gerade wieder Peinliches passiert ist, pudelwohl fühlst. „Ich denke, ich muss auf Schadensersatz bestehen."  
„Der ist doch nur dreckig! Und selbst wenn er kaputt _wäre_ – was willst du _dafür_ noch verlangen? Einen Flubberwurm?"  
„Dann hätte ich wenigstens ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Hagrid. Schließlich sind das _zutiefst missverstandene, treue und intelligente Geschöpfe. _Aber nein, mal ehrlich, ein paar Sickel würden für den Umhang noch herausspringen."  
„Ja – wenn du ihn an ein Geschichtsmuseum verkaufst, vielleicht", grinste ich, klopfte mir den Dreck von dem besagten, guten Stück und suchte mit meinen Augen den Boden nach meinem Zauberstab ab.  
„Haha", konterte James trocken, „ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht verkaufen – ich wollte ihn wegschmeißen."  
„Und dann bestehst du auf _Schadensersatz_?"  
„Jip."  
„Oh man. Deine Logik will ich haben."  
„Kriegste. Für einen Flubberwurm und nur beim Geschichtsmuseum." Da hatte aber jemand ganz schön was durcheinander geworfen.  
„Was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte James und beobachtet mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie ich mit den Händen in der großen Pfütze herumtastete.  
„Ich suche meinen Zauberstab", gab ich zerknirscht zu und schüttelte angeekelt meine Hände, um die braune Brühe abzubekommen.  
„Sag dass doch gleich", seufzte James kopfschüttelnd, schwang wortlos seinen Zauberstab und hielt mir nur Sekunden später den meinen hin. „Hier."  
„Danke", murmelte ich und griff danach. Aber er war so furchtbar glitschig – und wie du mich kennst, Emma, mich Tollpatsch, rutschte er mir aus der Hand und fiel auf den Boden.  
Ich wollte mich schnell bücken, aber James war schon mit dem Kopf am Boden und zog ihn zwischen meine Füßen hervor.  
„Danke", wiederholte ich, aber diesmal verlegen, und griff danach. Jetzt hielt ich ihn aber fester.

„Sag mal", fragte James, als wir uns endlich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld machten, mit dem Hund an unserer Seite, „warum läufst du barfuß durch den strömenden Regen?"  
Na super.  
„Weil ich das immer mache. Es ist irgendwie angenehm. Alle Welt läuft gerne barfuß, sobald es überall warm und trocken wird. _Ich_ mache das eben gerne, wenn der Rasen nass ist. Es fühlt sich so nach – Leben an. Alle brauchen das Wasser, das der Himmel uns schenkt. Es gäbe nichts auf der Erde ohne Wasser. Die Hitze dagegen zerstört doch alles – die Tiere dürsten nach Wasser und die die Blumen welken, wenn die Sonne zu heiß und zu lange strahlt. Der Regen ist einfach schöner – naja, Regen und milde Sonnentage."

James starrte mich perplex an. Er schien überrascht von meinem Gefühlsausbruch zu sein.  
„Wow", murmelte er, „so genau habe ich da noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber – wieso warst du dann neulich barfuß, als es so heiß war? Ich habe dich gesehen, irgendwo da hinten auf der Wiese."  
„Und dann guckst du auf meine Füße?" Kein Wunder, wenn wir nie zusammen kommen werden: Er guckt auf meine Füße, anstatt in mein Gesicht, und er trifft mich immer, wenn ich gerade der Tollpatsch bin.  
Naja, oder ich bin der Tollpatsch, _weil_ er da ist. Ha! Sein Körper produziert zerstörende Schwingungen, für die ich besonders anfällig bin. Also ist es doch nicht meine Schuld. Wusste ich's doch.  
„Anscheinend schon", antwortete er und sah mich an, meine Antwort abwartend.  
„Naja – vielleicht laufe ich auch einfach gerne ohne Schuhe", grinste ich.  
„Und wieso musst du dann erst libanesisch mit mir sprechen, wenn die Erklärung doch so einfach ist?", gab er mir einen Seitenhieb für meinen möchtegern-philosophischen Ausbruch von eben.  
„Ich tue nur was für deine Bildung..."

Es kann so leicht sein, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er scheint alle Sorgen zu vertreiben. Wenn ich nicht gerade sauerstoffnot in seiner Anwesenheit bekomme, ist es beinahe _angenehm_ mit ihm zusammen zu sein. So angenehm, dass ich das Flüstern hinter den Büschen, das bestimmt nicht von dem großen Hund ausging und verstummte, sobald dieser neben mir war, fast vergessen hätte._  
Fast_.

Training war – anstrengend. James kündigte an, dass er von nun an die Joggingrundenanzahl bei jeden Training um eine erhöhen wird, bis wir bei zehn angekommen sein werden. Ich war so entsetzt, dass ich mich traute, zu ihm zu gehen, trotz der verwirrten Blicke meiner Teamkameraden mich zu strecken und gegen seinen Schädel zu klopfen, und zu fragen ob noch alles in Ordnung sei bei dem Vogel darin.

Wir beendeten das Training erst gegen Mittag, da wir noch ewig zusammen in der kleinen Kabine saßen und über dies und das geredet haben.  
Naja, ich habe das Reden wie so oft den anderen überlassen und mir die Berge Quidditchzeitungen vorgenommen, weil ich düster feststellen musste, dass mein Stand der Quidditchnews so aktuell wie mein Geschichtsbuch ist.  
Aber ich liebe diesen Raum noch immer. Er hat so etwas verbindenes – ich glaube, ich kann jetzt sogar die Namen.

Die Jäger sind natürlich James, und dann noch der Kleine, der noch an böse rothaarige Hexen glaubt, Dylan, und ein anscheinend immer gut gelaunter mit orangenen Haaren und lustigen Sommersprossen namens Mason.  
Die Treiber sind zwei Viertklässler, die auch beste Freunde zu sein scheinen und _immer_ zusammen sind – sie haben mich im ersten Moment so schrecklich an Tiara und mich vor zwei Jahren erinnert, dass ich plötzliche feuchte Augen bekam – namens Billy und Matthew. Brendon macht den Hüter und ich bin die _hochbegabte_ Sucherin.

Jedenfalls, weil wir so spät Schluss machten, konnte ich direkt zum Mittag gehen. Ich suchte die Halle dreimal nach Jery und Kenny ab, aber sie waren nicht zu finden. Frustriert schaufelte ich mir das Essen hinein. Vielleicht haben sie mich vergessen?  
Und jetzt liege ich hier im Bett, verdaue mein Essen und schreibe in dich hinein.  
Und überlege, wie ich es anstelle, mich mit Tia zu treffen und über alles zu reden. Schließlich habe ich mir das doch vorgenommen, oder?

_Sonntag, der 22.09.1977, 2200 Uhr_

Ich habe sie in der Bibliothek gefunden. Allein.  
Als ich endlich auf Jery und Ken gestoßen war, die mir hoch und heilich versicherten, mich die ganze Zeit gesucht zu haben (sicher Jungs; ich spiele auch immer _Schach und stopfe mich mit Schokolade voll_ wenn ich jemanden suche), berichtete ich ihnen von meinen Plänen. Dass ich das nicht aushielt und mich endlich aussprechen wollte.  
Jery nickte langsam und meinte was von wegen, er hätte sich das schon gedacht und wüsste zufällig, dass Tiara in der Bibliothek wäre; ohne Louis.  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich verwundert nach.  
„Wir haben gesehen, wie sie sich vorhin in der Großen Halle verabschiedet haben", meinte Jery und suchte anscheinend Bestätigung von Kenny. Der jedoch ließ seinen Blick auf dem Tisch und tat, als würde er nichts merken.  
„Der Schleimer ist dann mit seinen _neuen Freunden_ weg und Tiara wollte hoch in die Bibliothek, hat sie zu ihm gesagt. _War doch so_, oder Ken?", bohrte Jery noch einmal. Kenny schoss einen kalten Blick in seine Richtung und drehte sich dann demonstrativ in die andere Richtung. Aber er war nervös, dass konnte ich erkennen. Wenn er gerade nicht rauchen darf, trommelt er immer mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum, wenn er gereizt ist.  
Ich fing Jerys Blick auf und schielte kurz in Kennys Richtung und dann wieder zu ihm, um stumm zu fragen, was mit ihm los sei. Jery zuckte nur entnervt mit den Schultern und lächelte dann plötzlich. _Sie verheimlichen mir was_, schoss es mir in den Kopf.  
„Jetzt geh schon", drängte mein bester Freund, „sonst überlegst du es dir noch mal anders."  
Ich nickte stumm mit dem Kopf und machte mich auf den Weg.

Sie war tatsächlich in der Bibliothek, ohne Louis. Sie saß am Tisch an dem großen Fenster, an dem wir früher immer gemeinsam gesessen hatten. Auch wenn ich normalerweise nicht mal ans Schicksal glaube, nahm ich es als gutes Omen.  
Sie starrte hinaus in den immer noch fröhlich prasselnden Regen und ich musste an meine Unterhaltung mit James heute Morgen denken. Erstaunlicherweise gab mir das neuen Mut; immerhin: ich schaffte es schon länger als fünf Minuten ohne peinliche Unterbrechungen mit IHM zu sprechen; das hier musste doch ein Klags für mich sein.  
Sie sah – unglücklich aus. Sie hatte die Hausaufgabe von Zaubertränke vor sich liegen und kaute auf ihrer Feder herum. Sie ist eine Niete in Zaubertränke.

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und gab mir dann einen Ruck.  
„Hey. Kann ich dir helfen? Ach nein, warte, ich bin ja das Mädchen, das nicht die Toilettenschilder lesen kann und immer in die Jungenklos rennt, du willst meine Hilfe bestimmt nicht."

Tia drehte sich langsam in meine Richtung und hob ebenso langsam ihren Kopf zu mir, bis sie sich endlich traute, direkt in mein Gesicht zu gucken.  
Ihre Erleichterung war wie eine große Welle spürbar, als sie mein Grinsen sah.  
„Ich – doch. Ich hätte gerne die Hilfe von dem Mädchen, das _einma_l, als wir gerade Verwechslungszauber geübt haben, das Jungenklo mit dem Mädchenklo verwechselt hat", flüsterte sie gebrochen.  
„Naja gut", antwortete ich locker und setzte mich ihr gegenüber, „zeig mal her!"  
In dem Moment sprang sie auf und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam.  
„Oh Lily", schluchzte sie, „ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich war so eine Kuh! Ich war so eine bescheuerte, egozentrische, dämliche Kuh!"  
„Ja", antwortete ich und ließ eine dramatische Pause. „Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Tia verschob ihr, wie sie es nannte, _Zwischendurch-Date_ und blieb den ganzen Abend mit mir in der Bibliothek. Und als sie uns aus der Bibliothek rauswarfen, schlossen wir uns in unserem Zimmer ein und quatschten bis jetzt.  
Tia wollte _alles_ wissen. Wie es mit dem Quidditchtraining lief, wie es Jery und Kenny ging, ob ich in letzter Zeit bei Hagrid war, warum sie heute Morgen gesehen hatte, wie ich auf dem Quidditchfeld James gegen seinen Kopf getippt habe – _ohne rot zu werden_...  
Mir kam es eher so vor, als wären wir ein halbes Jahr getrennt worden und nicht eine Woche.  
Sie hat gar nichts erzählt, und als ich sie auf Louis ansprach, meinte sie nur es liefe ganz gut und hat dann nach mir gefragt.

Ich bin das nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise höre ich zu und die Anderen quatschen. Und außerdem werde ich daraus nicht schlau. Genauso wenig wie aus dem Buschgeflüster von heute Morgen und Kennys Überempfindlichkeit, was Louis und dessen neue Freunde anbelangt.  
Kann die Welt mal aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal McGonagall zitiere, aber ich will Fakten!

Ciao, Lily


End file.
